Unorthodox Cure
by Amon2
Summary: Sephiroth/Vincent/Genesis Angeal/Cloud/Zack Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis and Zack are resurrected to fight a new danger threatening Gaia.
1. Chapter 1

Anorexic Whale And Demonize the Enemy

Disclaimer: I don▓t own Final Fantasy 7.

⌠Crap, Crap, Crap, CRAP┘■ were the eloquent words of one Reeve Tuesti as he swerved in his jeep through traffic disrupting lanes, avoiding a near collision and receiving the thoughtful thoughts and hand gestures of the other drivers. But Reeve didn▓t take the time to reciprocate the others▓ thoughts as tore rubber along the highway in a frantic dead course for Seventh Haven. For the information he came bearing was too urgent to divert any attention from reaching his current objective.

Today marked the one year anniversary of Deepground▓s fall and he knew that Tifa and the rest of AVALANCHE were holding a celebration in her bar to commemorate the occasion. In fact he was invited, but had to turn down the invitation as problems and troubles arose demanding his undivided attention. And it was because of these business distractions that he now found himself on the road with Seventh Haven in his sights.

Upon reaching Seventh Haven Reeve quickly parked, hopped out of the jeep and made his way through the door were he was immediately greeted by the sound of the Jukebox and Yuffie Kisaragi▓s shrill voice singing along Aretha Franklin▓s ▒I Will Survive▓.  
⌠Reeve!■

He just had enough time to have his poor ears assaulted by her off key singing until he was suddenly yanked aside by a long haired brunette. Reeve didn▓t manage to get a single word out when he was pushed into a seat at a long table next to Cid and occupied by the rest of AVALANCHE. Once seated, he took a quick survey of the others noting that all was present except for a certain red-eyed gunman. But that wasn▓t surprising considering the news he came to bare.

⌠Reeve! ┘ I didn▓t think you▓d come■ he was addressed by the long haired brunet better known as Tifa ⌠I thought you said you had too much work to do. Good to see you could make it.■

⌠Reeve good to see you.■ said Cloud sitting across the table from him.

⌠Hey man, how you▓ve been?■ asked Barrett from his place lounging at the couch.

⌠Hello friends it is good to see you as well, but I▓m afraid this isn▓t a social call.■ replied Reeve in a hurried, dejected manner cutting off all other greetings and interrupting conversation. ⌠I▓m afraid I come with bad news.■

Yuffie had ceased her singing and joined them at the table. Barret left the couch and took a seat next to her. Nanaki lifted his head from his place next to Cloud and listened. Cid abandoned his beer and took out his cigarettes instead. Tifa took a chair next to Reeve with a slightly worried look marring her face.

Suddenly Yuffie spoke up. ■Wait shouldn▓t we wait for Vincent to come and hear this too?■

⌠He▓s not showing up Yuffie.■ Replied Cloud ⌠I▓ve been trying to call him on his cell all week but kept getting disconnected.■

Tifa glanced at Reeve. ⌠Is it something we might need him for Reeve?■

⌠I▓m afraid he might be the entire reason I▓m here.■

Soon he had everyone▓s attention.

With a bowed head, he took a moment to compose himself and decide on how to approach the matter and break it to the rest of his friends.

Glancing up he began.

⌠A few days ago the residents of Kalm contacted the WRO claiming that monsters have been terrorizing their town. A report was sent to our headquarters. In the report there was claim that the monsters have been destroying property and driving some out of their homes. As procedure demanded I sent a brigade to the area to deal with the situation. The unit arrived as scheduled and yesterday they reported what they▓ve found.  
⌠It seems that although there had been a great deal of property destruction none of the civilians have been reported to have been killed, taken or even hurt and when observing them its seemed that the monsters behavior indicated that they only meant to drive the occupants away instead of harming them. And although there were no casualties to the attacks, the residents still demanded to have the monsters eliminated as they have been causing too much property damage. I gave my troops the order to open fire next time they were to be spotted. ⌠

Reeve halted momentarily and glanced at everyone at the table with a nervous look on his face. He reached inside his robes and pulled out an envelope and placed it in front of him not yet ready to reveal its contents.

⌠A few hours ago I received this information regarding the monsters. In it were an account of the attacks and the retaliation of the troops. It said that the beasts were quite powerful and that they▓ve been failing in eliminating them. They requested that AVALANCHE be brought in to handle them. But there was also a detailed description of the beasts.

⌠The report said that there were only 3 of them and each was described in the reports.

⌠At first as I was reading I didn▓t think much of it except for how powerful the demons could be, but then some things in the report started sounding familiar.■

Reeve paused, opened the envelope in front of him and handed the pictures inside to Cloud.

Cloud took them and glanced at them.

Everyone watched in no little trepidation as their leader gasped and his eyes widened as he flipped through the pictures.

Tifa leaned to the side to see what had upset her friend so much.

She too gasped as she beheld the images of Galian, Death Gigas, and Hellmasker: all three of Vincent▓s monsters.

Nanaki tilted his head in question of Tifa▓s and Cloud▓s reactions.  
The other▓s, having too peaked in curiosity after Cloud▓s response; quickly snatched the remaining pictures only too to have the same reaction.

⌠What the hell?■ was Cid▓s articulate response as he browsed through the photographs ⌠Did vampy lose it or something?!■

Each picture was of one of the monsters in the act of destruction or terrorizing the natives of Kalm. One picture showed Galian in the act of tearing through the wooden beams of a house. Another showed said house in ruins as the beast headed to another structure. The next picture showed it as it unleashed a barrage of fire to the nearby buildings sparring nothing but the civilians as it rampaged through the town streets. Others were of Death Gigas as it set ablaze oil tanks when hit with its bolts. Hellmasker revealed in others as it marched in the streets destroying cars and flipping others over. Some showed it as it lifted one high over its head only to hurl it into a nearby building.

⌠This can▓t be Vincent. He can control them. He couldn▓t have lost control.■

⌠I don▓t know Yuffie.■ replied Tifa ⌠But they do look like Vincent▓s monsters.■

⌠I can▓t believe it.■

⌠I▓m not sure of what▓s happened, but we▓ll get to Vincent and help him.■ said Nanaki as he glanced up from the photos.

⌠There▓s also another thing.■ Replied Reeve as he reached for more photographs from inside his jacket.

He produced three more photographs and placed them on the table for all to see simultaneously.

The room fell into a shock induced silence.

⌠That can▓t be real?!■┘Cid.

⌠What the hell?!■┘ Barret.

⌠Reeve are you sure that these pictures are genuine?■ asked Cloud.

⌠Yes, I▓m sure. I▓ve checked them for signs of forgery myself: to make sure this wasn▓t someone▓s idea of a joke. They▓re genuine Cloud.■ was Reeves response.

In the three photographs that Reeve had placed in front of all to see were Vincent▓s monsters, all three together in the same frame each, at the same time, and for all to see.

⌠But Vincent can▓t do that! Can he?!■

⌠No, I don▓t think he can Cid.■ Said Cloud ⌠Vincent can▓t change, or summon all three monsters at the same time which is why I▓m starting to think that this may not have been his doing.■ ⌠Were there any reports of aerial demons?■ inquires suddenly Nanaki.

The question seemingly on everyone▓s minds as they all glance from Nanaki to Reeve.

⌠No. Nothing pertaining to Chaos whatsoever.■

⌠He can still summon that bat out of hell?! Even after all that Omega crap.■ exclaims Barret in total confusion.

⌠Good question.■ Agreed Yuffie■ I mean he did destroy that thing by plowing into it dead on like a shooting star. Wouldn▓t it have destroyed Chaos too?■

⌠No. Chaos still exists.■ answers Cloud■ Vincent has confided in me and Nanaki that Chaos is still around. He told us that before the Omega ordeal Chaos was conscious but weak, since when he was put to sleep for 35 years Chaos never got the chance to hunt and feed and was weakened into dormancy by his starvation. And when Deepground came along and Omega he only had a limited amount of energy to spare.■

⌠And when that was spent trying to fight them and stop Omega■ continued Nanaki ■Chaos, being too weak to remain conscious returned to his previous state of dormancy but Vincent still remains his Avatar and may once again return if he can manage to feed and regain his strength.■ ⌠Feed?■ asked Tifa ⌠What is it that Chaos feeds on?■

⌠I▓m not sure. I didn▓t think it was polite to ask.■

⌠You think someone got Vincent?■ Tifa asked Cloud.

⌠It may explain why he wasn▓t answering his phone each time I tried to get a hold of him.■ He replied ⌠At first I thought he might have been out of service or had it turned off but it seems that he may be in trouble.■

************************

Nibelheim Mansion

Vincent▓ POV

The first thing I▓m aware of as I come to is the absolute lethargy in my body as I lie prone on a soft surface. I crack open my eyes with great difficulty to see the roof of a four poster-bed draped shut to prevent light from entering. Silk sheets cover me and a soft mattress as which I haven▓t slept on in 35 years beneath my naked body.

Naked?! Where did my clothes go?

This is very odd as the last thing I remember was going to sleep inside Lucrecia▓s cave.

I attempt to move, but all of my muscles were as if made of liquid and refused to cooperate. Still I attempt again as I▓m not eager to meet the person responsible for my current state rendering me I▓m weak as I am.

I finally manage to come to sitting position and am disturbed to recognize my surroundings.

I▓m in Nibelheim Mansion.

I feel my gut clench in horror and skin quiver in disgust. Images of the past project swiftly in my mind▓s eye. I do not want to be in the same mansion that was stage to so many travesties and calamities of the past.

This only encourages me double my efforts and leave as quickly as possible.  
Suddenly my efforts are brought to an abrupt stop as a hand seizes my shoulder in a tight, but painless grip and I feel it gently, yet forcibly pushing me back onto the mattress.

I glance up at the face above me and wish I never came back to Nibelheim.

⌠And where do you think you▓re going?■ inquires Sephiroth his lips quirk up in amusement.

Before me stands the world▓s greatest calamity. He looked no different than the last time I saw him in all his unforgettable glory. Knee long silver hair, leather outfit, pale skin, and cat-slit green eyes.

I can▓t so much as curse before he brings his other hand to my face cupping it.

⌠I do believe he is as eager to leave this place as we are.■

The second voice startles me from my shocked daze. I turn my eyes without moving my head from Sephiroth▓s hold to see a silhouette behind the drapes on the other side of the bed. A red glove appears and parts the drapes revealing a red haired man with vibrant blue-gray eyes wearing a long, red, leather coat.

All of a sudden darkness starts to seep into my vision as I catch the final words of the sleep spell that Sephiroth places on me and I▓m cast into the world of dreams.

Normal POV

Sephiroth lets his hand linger a moment longer on the dark gunman▓s face as he finishes the rest of the incantation and pulls back.

Genesis▓ sharp gaze catches the hesitant movement smiling at his friend▓s actions but saying nothing.

⌠He has yet not healed enough to be moved. We should wait a while longer before attempting such a thing.■

Sephiroth nods his head and moves away from Vincent▓s side to leave.

⌠We▓ll wait until both he and Zack are better before we leave Nibelheim.■ replies Sephiroth.

⌠I▓m sure Angeal will agree to that.■

To Be Continued┘ 


	2. Chapter 2: Leads and Reinforcements

Disclaimer: I don▓t own FF7.

Demonize the Enemy: I▓m sure a great deal of you have managed to surmise from my work that when it comes to writing fan fiction I am still yet a novice.  
It is for this that I humbly request that you show some mercy and understanding in your reviews and to please try to bare with me until someone more experienced or competent can take over.  
If any of you should feel like burrowing ideas or adding chapters of your own I greatly encourage you to do so.

Anorexic Whale: You also have probably noticed that we kind of suck when it comes to naming the chapters and would greatly like your opinions on what you think each chapter should have been titled.

Enjoy the story and please review.

Chapter 2: Leads and Reinforcements.

Genesis follows his friend out of Vincent▓s rooms closing the door behind him and make their way down the hall side by side.

⌠We should make a few more sweeps of the mansion before we leave.■ Sephiroth murmurs as they descend down the stairs■ Make sure we leave nothing behind.■ ⌠You think Hojo may have had secret compartments elsewhere?■

⌠I▓m sure of it. He didn▓t completely trust Shin-Ra for all the support it gave him and for all the messes it cleaned up for him. It kept meticulous surveillance of all his experiments and if there was one thing he couldn▓t stand besides the human rights that banned human experimentation it was it was to have all his work observed and scrutinized by anyone but him. So, as a precaution, he conducted most of his more delicate projects in secret labs he built from money embezzled off of some corporate fat cats with too much to hide and too great a stakes at risk.⌠

He stopped walking and looked back up at the floor were Vincent was currently residing.

⌠Vincent knew that.■ He nodded towards the second story ■That▓s how I found him in the first place. He was scouting Hojo▓s old labs trying to find other labs in hopes of uncovering files about him and others and maybe to check and see if perhaps any thing else was brewing in the labs. He found such a facility north of Icicle Inn and I followed him from there, to here, to the crystal cave in mount Nibel.■ At that Sephiroth paused momentarily.

⌠Beside him I found something else, or rather someone else of interest there.■

Sephiroth recalled his surprise, how upon entering he was greeted by the sight of a woman entombed in crystallized mako (I▓m not sure if that▓s what it▓s called.)whom bore a great resemblance to him. But the true surprise came when she projected herself outside her Mako crystal to communicate with him. And to reveal a great secret.

⌠Oh?!■ Genesis raised an elegant eyebrow ⌠Care to share?■

⌠Later my friend. That is a subject for later time. For now we must prepare ourselves for what▓s to come.■

Midgar

Somewhere in the recesses of a recovering Shin-Ra, a telephone blurs in the offices of the upstanding forces also known as the TURKS.

▒RING RING RING RING▓

▒RING RING RING RING▓

▒RING RING RING RING▓

▒RING RING RING RING▓

⌠GODDAMNIT RENO WILL YOU GET THAT ALREADY?!!■ shrilled Elena from her prostate position on the couch as she rolls into a fetal position and attempt to fight off her migraine.

⌠Hey Yo, don▓t bitch at me just because you▓re hung over.■

⌠Do we have to remind you that it was your idea to get us drunk.■ replies Rude from his position, draped over his desk clutching a bucket ready to spill the contents of his stomach, yet still somehow managing to remain as gruff and blank faced as ever. To him, maintaining a hard exterior while not trying to emulate the regurgitating feeding technique of mother birds feeding their young is a sign of true control, poise and dignity. But that was shot to hell the moment he made the poor decision to sit up and felt his innards in what he shall forever swear attempt to crawl out of their positions and swap places with the rest of his organs.

⌠It▓s not my fault you▓re both such lightweights Yo. Or that you both just can▓t say no to my unfailing charms.■

⌠Charm? The only way that you▓ll only ever have charm, or will ever experience charm Reno, is if it came in a box of cereal.■ replies Tseng overhearing the conversation as he passes through on his way to his office. ■And do answer that phone Reno it is staring to get annoying.■

⌠I▓ve got charm Yo. Just ask Rufus Yo.■ (Anorexic Whale: The Yo▓s are stating to piss me off) he retaliates as he lifts the receiver ⌠Yellow.■

⌠Judging by the lack of verbal skills and the inability to answer the phone correctly, I▓m going to assume that I▓m talking to Reno.■ came Cloud▓s retort.

⌠Yo, Chocobo-head how▓re they hanging?■

⌠How they▓re hanging is none of your business Reno.■ Says Cloud from his end of the receiver only to be met by Reno▓s snickers, ⌠But seriously Reno, we▓ve got a problem. A huge problem.■

⌠Oh?! What up?■ he asks with a more serious note.

⌠Vincent is in trouble and we need the TURK▓s help in finding him. He may be being held captive.■

⌠Vincent? Mr. tall, dark, and spooky is in missing?■

Elena▓s death groans halt and she sits up to listen.

Rude, similarly temporarily abandons his deep relationship with The Bucket.

(In Seventh Haven)

Cloud couldn▓t help but feel a bit apprehensive. What he was doing will prove to be nothing but an exercise in futility.

The TURKS have been AVALANCHE▓s enemies an insurmountable number of times and asking for assistance from the enemy is nothing if not useless if not even more dangerous. So then why was he now on the phone with said enemy trying to gain assistance? Simple. Because the TURKS have the resources and capabilities to not only find Vincent but also shed light on who may be the cause behind all of this. But what if the Shin-Ra tries to take advantage of the situation, find a lever that can compromise him, the others and Vincent?

It just suddenly dawned on Cloud how dangerous a situation he was in and what a risk he was taking in confiding their situation with the enemy.

But were they truly enemies anymore?

True that both AVALANCHE and Shin-Ra had been on opposing lines several times and have exchanged blows countless times, but after all the Sephiroth business, the clones and Omega and not to mention saving the planet a few times along which entailed saving their asses and everyone else▓s can they still call each other enemies?

⌠Cloud?■

Cloud turns around without letting go of the phone to look at Tifa who was looking at him with an uncertain look on her visage.

⌠Do you think that we can trust them?■ she asks worriedly.

Before he could answer someone there is a slight noise on the other side of the receiver and a new voice in his ear.

⌠Good evening Mr. Strife.■

(Back in The TURK▓s offices)

⌠Vincent? Mr. tall, dark, and spooky is in missing?■

Elena▓s death groans halt and she sits up to listen.

Rude, similarly temporarily abandons his deep relationship with The Bucket.

Abruptly the phone is ripped out of Reno▓s hand. Reno looks up into Tseng▓s obsidian eyes in shock and confusion.

⌠Good evening Mr. Strife.■ Tseng answers on the confiscated receiver.

⌠Hello?! Whom am I speaking to?■

⌠This is Tseng Head of the TURKS. You can rest assured Mr. Strife that whatever trouble Mr. Valentine maybe in you have the TURKS resources and full cooperation.■

Tseng doesn▓t pause to acknowledge Reno▓s questioning look on his face. In fact he turned his so that his subordinates couldn▓t see his face clearly.

Although not able to see Tsengs face fully she caught a quick glance. Although indecipherable, Elena thought she saw concern, fury and determination.

⌠We will assist you in any way we can and I will give you my word as a Wutain descendant that you can put your trust in us and expect no treason or malfeasance.■

(Seventh Haven)

Cloud was truly shocked to hear this. Not only were they being offered help, but he also just received Tseng▓s word of honor as a descendant. Receiving a vow like that, from a gentleman such as Tseng, was not only rare and unheard of, but also a sign that they could be trusted. As the word of a descendant was sacred and as failure or violation would mean dishonor and death.  
Cloud went over Tseng▓s words and tone with meticulous scrutiny and found no sign of deceit, just firm conviction and commitment.

But there was something else in his tone. It didn▓t sound malicious, and didn▓t sound insidious. But there was an undertone of something that Cloud didn▓t recognize and didn▓t get the chance to analyze as the other man resumed speaking.

⌠We should bring this conversation to an end and designate a place to meet and continue. If this new trouble is enough threat to incapacitate Mr. Valentine it would be wise to take every precaution.■

⌠Your right.■ agreed Cloud. Any person capable of bringing Vincent down can▓t be small fish and talking on the phone could expose them.■ Meet me at the WRO headquarters in 2 hours, we▓ll talk there.■ and he hung up.

(Back at the TURKs offices)

Tseng hung up and turned to his subordinates.

Reno let out a long, low whistle.

⌠So gorgeous is in trouble. Man I didn▓t anything could take the guy down.■

⌠Prepare to leave in 2 hours. I made a promise to find Mr. Valentine and find him we shall.■ And with that Tseng turned to leave.

⌠Hey where are you going?■ asked Elena.

⌠To inform Rufus of the situation and an advisable plan.■

⌠And by advisable■ asks Reno with an amused smirk, ■you mean┘.?■

⌠His plan.■ offers Rude helpfully and with no little amount of mirth.

⌠Exactly.■ Tseng confirms and exits the room for the president▓s office at the top floors.

Once Tseng had left Reno and Rude exchange amused looks.

⌠Hey guys,■ Elena questions as she prepares for their departure ⌠did you notice anything odd in Tseng?■

⌠Tseng? He▓s on odd one alright■ Reno replies as he starts his own preparations (meaning laying back and letting Rude and Elena do all the work ⌠but no I didn▓t. Why are you asking?■

⌠It▓s just that he got this strange look in his eyes and he kept getting this intense look on his face every time Vincent▓s name was mentioned.■

She paused to look at her companions.

⌠I can understand why he▓d be eager to help. Vincent did save him and me and treat us when we were in trouble with the clones.■ A slight shiver passed her frame as she recalled the torture that they put through. When they had been taken captive and questioned by the clones seeking Jenovas location she didn▓t think they would make it. If it hadn▓t been for Vincent they may have never have made out alive. She was just as grateful as Tseng for the dark gunman▓s help. And maybe that▓s all there is to it. Gratitude. But she still couldn▓t help but sense that there was still an ulterior motive to Tsengs actions. She couldn▓t say what, but she couldn▓t deny what her instincts were telling her.

⌠Quite your worryin▓. It▓s probably nothing but that all honorcode stuff Tseng always rattles about.■

⌠Maybe you▓re right.■

⌠Of course I▓m right, aren▓t I always?■

Rude gave a snort.

⌠Okay forget that time I threw a chocobo chick off the 2nd floor because I thought that if you strap wings to it it could fly, give me a break, I was drunk. Besides I▓m not sorry, it got to fly for just a while.■ He said proudly■ It got to experience flight as none other chocobo ever did and it did land safely.■

Rude didn▓t think to mention that although its landing was safe the Fenrir-wolf pen, where the scientists had been keeping the rabid Fenrir hybrids and the unfortunate landing site of poor chick, had not been.

Oblivious to Rude▓s musings, Elena still couldn▓t let go of her thoughts. Although not as experienced as the other TURKS, she was sure of her instincts. If anything being a woman made her perceptive(perceptive not nosy) of the emotions of the others around her and she was sure of what she saw.

Concern, fury and determination had been struggling on his face.

Concern for Vincent maybe?

Fury at the perpetrators responsible for the act?

And maybe determination at locating Vincent and saving him?

Could Tseng┘?

Before Elena could get a chance to finish her thoughts Reno and Rude had finally finished┘well, Rude had finished┘and were on their way out.

She quickly finished up and followed the others out not allowing herself to ponder over the matter anymore. Not allowing herself to think that maybe her crush for her boss and her feelings were unreciprocated.

(In the Upper Offices of Shin-Ra)

Rufus was quite intrigued at the TURK bosses▓ demeanor.

The matter at hand was interesting, but not quite as interesting as Tseng▓s behavior and request to assist. And to the fullest degree no less.

Rufus wanted to attribute the change to the person in question having had had his life and the life of a comrade saved by this particular individual. But he still couldn▓t help but sense an undercurrent.

⌠Well sir?!■ asked Tseng in his polite but sinister tone ⌠Do I have your permission?■

⌠You know you do Tseng? But I want you to keep me posted on everything that takes place and everything that you and Strife discuss. Is that clear?■

⌠Yes sir.■

Seventh Haven

⌠So what▓s the plan Cloud?■ asked Tifa as she, Cloud and Reeve made their way to the elevator leading of the WRO headquarters. Cloud and Tifa in full battle regalia, whereas Reeve in his customary, elegant, blue suite.

Marching into the elevator, with Tifa and Reeve in tow, Cloud hit the button to the top floor containing the landing strip on the roof. He waited for the doors to close and give them some privacy.

⌠Kalm is being evacuated while the problem is being handled■ said Reeve as they ascended,■Cid has brought in the Sierra to assist.■

⌠I know that▓s why I▓m going to go ahead and beat you guys to Kalm on the Sierra.■ He said calmly ⌠I▓ll take a look around and see if I can find anything.■

⌠What?! No Cloud you can▓t go alone. It▓s too dangerous.■ (Anorexic Whale: Is anyone else but me getting tired of the clichИs)

⌠Cloud you should really consider taking backup in case something comes up.■ suggested Reeve. ⌠And what about the TURKS? What if they don▓t show? Or worse what if they do show?■

⌠When they show up and I▓m pretty sure they will

⌠Don▓t worry Tifa; I▓m not going to engage in any battles.■ He assured her ⌠I▓m just going on reconnaissance (Anorexic Whale: I dare you to find a blonde that can say that much less spell it.) to see if I can find anything. I▓ll wait for you guys to arrive before we take any other steps.■

Not placated, but not able to protest furthermore as the elevators announced their arrival to the landing pad and they made their way to the Sierra.

Sierra stood poised marvelously in the afternoon sun claiming homage to the man that built it. The ship was the pride and joy of one man that could not be caught dead 20 feet away from his precious plane.

⌠Hey guys. What do you think isn▓t she a beaut▓■ came the gruff voice of Cid highwind as he rounded about to come and meet them at the helm. ⌠The Sierra, the latest model. After I drop off this punk at Kalm I▓ll give you the tour afterwards.■

After a few hellos and some chitchat Cloud and Cid boarded and took off towards Kalm leaving behind a despondent Reeve and worried Tifa to gaze at the Seirra as it disappeared in the distance.

⌠I hope you know what you▓re doing kid.■

⌠I▓ll be careful Cid. After I inspect the place I▓ll give you guys a call and you can all come up here and regroup.■

⌠Whatever you say kid just be careful. Those demons are some of Hojo▓s ugliest works and we▓re not sure if Vincent is okay, lost control, or if he▓s trapped in one of them.■

⌠That▓s why I▓m going, to find out.■

Nibelheim Mansion

Sephiroth gazed at the touching sight before him and tried to reassure his friend.

⌠He▓ll be alright Angeal. You worry too much. It won▓t be long before your precious puppy is up and bouncing about, driving you nuts.■

Said puppy was laying in bed, still and recuperating, Angeal sitting beside him, his face furrowed in worry, holding his puppy▓s hand as if to give strength and reassure the unconscious youth. Said puppy lay still seemingly asleep. Everything about him spoke health; from the slight blush tinting his cheeks, to the poutiness of his lips, to the slow rise and fall of his bare chest.

⌠I know. I just can▓t help it■ replies Angeal. ⌠When we were brought back from the Lifestream something came with us and wasn▓t something the Lifestream had preordained. You, I and Genesis may have managed to evade it unharmed while it was trying to escape, but it grazed Zack half-way while he was still being reborn and it tainted him.■

Angeal tightened his hold around his puppy as he recalled the horrible energy as it rampaged and tore trying to escape its confinement. It used their rebirth as an opportunity to try and stow away with one of them. But seeing as how all 3 were too observant and powerful to manage a ride undetected it hitched a ride on his puppy▓s life force. It came as shock to his system. At the beginning there had been nothing to detect, but as the cloak between life and death began to slowly unveil something stirred and chaos (as in mayhem not Chaos/Vincent)ensued.

⌠Zack is strong■ Sephiroth reconfirmed, ⌠He will recover. And we both know how Aeris favors him. She will not let anything befall your precious puppy. As we speak she is diligently purging him of that creatures taint.■

Angeal couldn▓t argue with that. Even now, as they spoke, he could sense a gentle presence breathing energy and life into Zack▓s body. While they had still been drifting in the Lifestream, Aeris had claimed time again that, as an Ancient, she held no favors and loved all equally. He didn▓t quite believe that.

To Be Continued┘ Demonize the Enemy: The plot thickens? Or is it just the aneurysm in my head?  
Anorexic Whale: Now listen up people. I want everyone to whip out their keyboards and their own opinions and to express what we each thought of this decrepit piece of trash conjured up by the senile mind of a hell-bound pervert.  
And no it▓s not an aneurysm. It▓s the cholesterol in your veins.  
Demonize the Enemy: Is that what you think of all of my hard wok? (Grabs a gun and aims it at himself)  
(Before pulling the trigger with an anticipating AW watching)  
Oh wait, I have a better idea.  
(Aims gun at AW)

Anorexic Whale: Opps┘(Runs off to hide)

REVIEWS PEOPLE. 


	3. Chapter 3: I Am Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Anorexic Whale: Are you still at it? Give it up. As a writer, you stink.

Demonize the Enemy: Go smooch a skunk.

We'd like to thank Lady Avarice, tokidokilove, and Kt for reviewing.

Chapter3: I Am Here.

Midgar

"What do you mean he's not here?"

"I mean he took off for Kalm on his own."

Tseng was pissed. He had arrived at the WRO headquarters a few hours ago only to be told that Strife was not present and to get the details from his friends, more specifically the ninja girl that seemed to be always hopped up on sugar.

But that wasn't the worst of it. It was Strife's rashness and impetuous decision that could ultimately jeopardize the entire mission. But did Strife consider this?

Nooooooo.

He just hopped on a flight and went on ahead without them.

Finally after the rest of AVALANCHE had arrived and were updated on their current mission everyone, AVALANCHE and the TURKS, departed for Kalm.

Kalm

It was quite.

Too quite. (Gee…that's new)

Not a single soul stirred in the half demolition town of Kalm.

Cloud didn't like it. He didn't like the calm. Calm…Kalm…hehe.

Cloud gave himself a moment to be amused at that one.

The entire town had been evacuated, its people flown to Midgar. The town folks had been furious at how the WRO failed to handle the problem considering that it hadn't been an outbreak of monsters but a couple responsible for all the destruction. Reeve had assured the people that things were being handled and that it is advisable that they remain in Midgar in the refugee camps till the problem had been solved.

Cloud could care less about the residents of Kalm. He was here to find his friend.

After being dropped on the outskirts of town, Cid had left with Cloud's promise to phone in his finding and Cloud had left with Cid's promise to come back with AVALANCHE and the Turks. He had then proceeded on to inspect the place.

Making his way through the half decimated town with his Tsurugagi (I'm not sure what Cloud's modified buster swords' name is) Cloud kept his ears and eyes open for any movement.

Almost 5 minutes into entering town Cloud sensed that he was being watched. And that was all that he sensed as something dashed through his peripheral vision. He quickly darted around in the direction of the movement while simultaneously drawing Tsurugi (again I'm not sure what Clouds sword is named). Nothing. There was nothing there.

Staying on full alert Cloud continued on. He couldn't afford to get distracted or drop his guard as there was currently 3 demons running around, but soon his mind started to wander.

How was that possible? Cloud wondered. And better yet everyone was quite familiar with the demons' ferocity and viciousness. So how was it that they weren't harming anyone? What were the demons up to? And if they were being controlled, who was pulling the strings?

But with all these questions running through his head one stood out the most. Why had he decided to journey alone?

Thinking back to when he made the decision Cloud discovered that maybe he didn't.

Back in Midgar, while considering the problem, Cloud just had this sudden and unexplainable urge to come up here alone. He had felt a subtle power see into his mind and plant the idea into his head. But what had done this was a mystery. All he knew was that he had to come up here alone, without his friends. Thinking more and considering it more, he came to the conclusion that he may have just made a serious blunder.

'Cloud.'

The voice had been so low and so weak that he, at first, didn't hear it and continued on.

'Cloud.'

A little louder but still unintelligible.

'Cloud.'

Cloud froze. This time he did hear something, but the voice seemed as though it was coming from inside his mind.

'Cloud.'

Did he really hear that or was he losing his mind?

'DAMN IT SPIKE. BEHIND YOU.'

Cloud jumped up in the air, startled by the voice's intensity and he turned around. What he saw, or rather whom he saw made him nearly drop his sword.

No. It couldn't be. It couldn't possibly be. No, he had seen him die before his very eyes years ago. So there was no possible way that it was Zack Fair that was standing there looking at Cloud while wearing the biggest, goofiest, and happiest smile he had ever seen the former first class soldier wear.

'Spike haw have you've been?' The apparition continued failing to see that his friend was shaking and on the verge of tears 'It's so good to see you again.'

The apparition suddenly paused to give the blond a look over 'My you've certainly grown. And you're carrying my buster sword! That's awesome! I bet you can wield it as easily as Angeal and me.'

'No, it can't be you. You're dead.' replied a stricken Cloud.

'Who me? Naaah. Well, yes actually. No, I mean no.' pausing, the apparition took a deep breath to collect itself 'Listen Cloud and listen well. I did die, but now I'm alive, but not completely. I'm still being purged and once I'm completely clean I'll be able to wake up.

See right now, what you're seeing is my apparition. It's something I can only do now as the Lifestream is purging me. The real me is currently in Nibelheim in a comatose state.

But I'm alive Cloud and I'm not alone. A whole bunch of us were brought back and we're all up here in Nibelheim.'

"You're alive?" Cloud asked in disbelief "YOU'RE ALIVE"

Cloud ran forward to embrace his friend only to go right through his image and fall face first into the ground.

'Well yeah. Haven't you've been paying attention to what I've been saying? Geeze and Angeal says I have an attention span problem.' Zack said in an amused tone. 'And I'm up here in Nibelheim. What you're seeing is my apparition. Not that seeing you jump and scream like a little girl wasn't funny.'

"I did not scream like a girl." Rising from the ground Cloud glared at the hologram, but couldn't hold it for long as joy filled his heart. Zack was alive. His heart felt as thought it was about to burst as it brimmed with joy like of which he has not felt in such a long time.

"You're in Ni…wait who's Angeal?" he asked as he approached "and what others?" but Zack was shacking his head.

'Not now. It's a long story and right now you're in danger. Come to Nibelheim, but you have to hurry, we'll be moving out soon and I want you to come with us.'

Cloud, a bit confused, nodded only to halt.

"Zack you have no idea how badly I want to come, but first I have to find a friend of mine. He's missing and may be in trouble."

'You don't have to worry about him. He's here with us and he's fine. Just come as quickly as possible.'

As the apparition started to fade he caught Zack's last words.

'I love you Cloud.'

Stunned, and on the verge of tears, Cloud didn't hear the roar of the Sierra's engines five minutes later as it neared the decimated town or as it landed. And he didn't sense the approaching figures behind him or acknowledge them until a hand touched on his shoulder.

"CLOUD! CLOUD! Oh god Cloud are you alright? Please answer me Cloud. What happened?"

Looking over his shoulder, Cloud met Tifa's worried eyes. When she noticed those beautiful, blue orbs bloodshot with the telltale signs of crying she grabbed his shoulders and made him face her fully.

"Cloud?!" she asked again.

"Are you alright Strife?"

Too lost in his daze, he realized that he had failed to notice the figure standing behind her.

Tseng studied Cloud's dazed expression noticing the shocked look on the other's face. With his red, teary eyes, drooping hair, and hunched shoulders he portrayed the image of a tired soul seeking another of its kind.

And it seemed that Tifa had noticed that as well.

"God Cloud! You look like you've seen a ghost."

Cloud was gently lifted to his feet and guided back to the Sierra.

Too preoccupied with the Blondes distress no one noticed the presence that had been watching them from the surrounding empty houses.

The presence, an ancient force, smiled to itself as it watched the band leave. Behind it, from the shadows, came 3 more arrivals to halt behind it waiting for their new master's orders.

'It seems my lovelies that your old host is being held in Nibelheim.' It addressed them as it watched the Sierra take off. Then turning to the 3 demons 'What do you say we go pay him a visit?'

Nibelheim

In a room in Nibelheim a certain red eyed gunman was coming to. As consciousness started to seep back to him Vincent maintained absolute control of his breathing making certain to hold the image of still being unconscious. Should his captors still be in the same room with him they would not become aware of him waking up. He maintained this facade and simultaneously reached out to the rest of the room with his senses. Failing to detect anyone, he deemed it safe to open his eyes. He woke up to the same room he had been in before losing consciousness and with no one in sight he started getting up.

Shaking off the last lingering effects of Sephiroth's sleep spell, he struggled with the covers and made it to his feet. He looked around searching to see if his boots or mantle were around. Spotting them on a dresser across the room, he rushed over and donned them on eager to leave. And although he searched, he found no sign of his gun or materia. Logical. As he imagined that whomever it was that had kidnapped him would be a bit hesitant on leaving him armed, but luckily he still had his gauntlet and should he find himself in over his head he could always rely on his metamorphosis into Chaos or any of his other demons.

'I have to get out of here before Sephiroth decides to come back.'

Making his way to the door, Vincent stopped and listened around for a few minutes for any movement. Hearing none, he reached for the doorknob to find it unlocked. And with no one around, he proceeded to make his way down the hall.

If he had still been completely human or anyone else besides himself, he may have walked right out of the mansion without having ever heard the slight noise coming from one of the occupants of the rooms.

But as he was him and his acute hearing, Vincent heard the sound of whimpering coming from behind a closed door as he passed. Halting momentarily he pondered wither he should check and see for what it was or just make a quick escape. But he then remembered where he was and what he himself had been through in this accursed place and quickly decided to check and see if he could help whoever was on the other side.

He approached the door and slowly and quietly opened a small crack so as not to alert anyone who might be inside.

Peeking into the darkness Vincent saw no one but a small body curled up in the room's only bed. There were no other movements other than the room's sole occupant. Entering the room and closing the door behind him he approached the bed so as to take a closer look at the other individual.

Although nearly swallowed by the sheer amount of blankets wrapped around the other's body Vincent could clearly make out the other's features. He was greeted by the visage of a young male who appeared to be in his early twenties. He had black, spike hair that reminded him of another's gravity defying blond locks, pale skin, and the face of a doll.

Vincent started to wonder as to what his next move should be when the youth suddenly released a long, agonized groan.

Vincent froze not wishing to disturb the younger man from his sleep, but also wondering as to what might be ailing him.

'His aura is tainted.'

Chaos.

Ever since Omega Vincent and Chaos have been on surprisingly good terms. Before he and Chaos had always been unreserved in expressing their hate for each other. Vincent hated how Chaos seemed to thrive on death and destruction and in turn Chaos hated Vincent's seemingly weak nature. But upon what they both had to endure with Weiss and Deepground they reached an understanding which later turned into friendship. Now the demon had become more docile and less aggressive, even to have proven to be helpful and capable of holding a civilized discussion, even offering helpful advice whenever Vincent required it. And it seemed that this would prove to be one of those times.

'He is playing the reluctant part of a host.' Chaos continued.

'Host? Host to what exactly?' Vincent questioned telepathically.

'I'm not sure.' He replied, 'but it appears to be malignant and from what I can see it's pretty malignant.'

'You can see what it is that resides in him?'

'Yes, whatever you see I too can see and vise versa.' Suddenly there was flash of light and Vincent found himself looking at the world in a scope of panorama unlike anything he had ever seen before.

Vincent realized that Chaos had just integrated his own vision with his own and was viewing the world the way Chaos saw it. Compared to his own vision, it was as if a veil had been lifted and Vincent could see with full clarity every small detail, every dimension, the auras surrounding ever object, and what looked like a green mist that seemed to permeate all objects, then to realize that he was actually looking at the drifts from the Lifestream. He then turned to look back at the young man under the covers.

He saw a bright violet aura that although was bright Vincent could recognize it as being strangled by an unknown force preventing it from truly realizing its full extent.

'Look at his chest.' came Chaos' command.

Taking a closer look at the other's chest Vincent recognized what appeared to be tentacles wrapped tightly around the boy's aura. It stood out in black against his bright violet and seemed to be flaring.

'Chaos that being is it not what attacked us before? What is it doing?'

'It's the malignant presence, it holds no place in his being and it seems to be trying to entangle its roots deeper into him, but something is prohibiting it. I don't know what though.'

Vincent stared at the young man before him who seemed to be in quite the bit of distress if the groans and furrowed expression on his face was any indication. When the whimpering began Vincent couldn't take anymore and set to removing his gauntlet off of his left hand.

'What are you doing?' Chaos questioned.

'I'm going to try and help him.' replied Vincent.

There are not many individuals…Well none still alive, that have ever seen Vincent's left arm or what it has come to after being subjected to a scientist's insanity. The limb, from the elbow down, was approximately the size of his human arm but there is where the resemblance ended. The appendage, that Hojo took onto himself to replace his original arm, was pitch-black, ended with talons, and seemed to be jetting black lighting from its surface in a ceaseless foray. It was also made up completely of chaotic pandemoniumal anti-matter (Anorexic Whale: No such thing exists we're just pulling things from our asses but please play along). This was because the limb was an extension of Chaos and as such had the capability to disintegrate or render all Lifestream condensed objects back to their primal form. This means that the limb can actually serve as a catalyst for morphing material or breaking it to its primordial mako constituents.

And from what Vincent could discern from the being inhabiting the boy in front of him this was exactly what the situation demanded.

Zack's POV

It was like I had been under a mako induced coma but somehow different. And I should know. I did spend 5 years in that Wako's lab. I was coming to and feeling like I had been sleeping for ever. My body felt tired, heavy, and exhausted. Isn't it weird how sleep sometimes makes you more tired than relaxed?

Suddenly it all comes back to me.

The Lifestream, the resurrection, and that thing whatever it was that felt heavy and malignant inside me. All my memories came rushing back into me in a colorful collage. Then I remember that heavy weight that had settled in my chest the moment I got my body back and how drained and unnatural I felt with whatever that thing was while it was inside.

All of a sudden I realize that I'm lying in a bed with a figure leaning over me. Honestly. If I didn't know the guy from watching over Cloud and his friends from my place in the Lifestream I might have mistaken him for a vampire.

Vincent? Yeah I'm sure that's his name, I knew all of their names, was leaning over me with his eyes closed and what I thought was his left arm pressed against my chest. I was too tired to jump when he opened his eyes and trapped me in their crimson depths. I knew from before what color they were but they still surprised me with their unique hues.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me in his deep baritone.

It took me a moment to reply as I collected my strength and tried to sit up. Seeing the difficulty I was experiencing, he reached over and helped me into an upright position. With my back to the headboard I finally managed to get a good look at him. And at his arm.

It looked freakishly wicked.

It wasn't until he covered the appendage in a golden gauntlet that I realized that I had said that out loud.

"Sorry. Me and my big mouth." I apologized. It seemed my stay and return from the Lifestream did squat to my old habit of blabbing anything and everything to everyone.

"You should be fine now that the entity is gone." was his reply.

"Huh? Entity?" at first confused, but then I notice the lack of the strangling darkness in my chest where that thing resided, "Oh that. You killed it? How did you do that?"

"It was a creature of the Lifestream and I …have methods." was all that he said. Suddenly he stood up from his position and turned to the door. I only had to blink for him to pull a disappearing act and vanish into the room's shadows.

I was impressed, but I probably shouldn't be after all he did used to be a TURK. I was wondering why he had done that when the door opened and in walked Angeal.

He looked up only to freeze when he spotted me awake and sitting up.

"Zack! You're up!" he exclaimed, joy evident in his voice, and a huge smile on his face.

I returned the smile full force with all of the renowned exuberance and peppiness I was known for and was completely pressed by a large chest as his arms came around me in a steel vice hug.

"Yup. And we have Vincent here to thank for that." I said pulling back trying to gesture a bit confusedly at the shadows at where I had thought he'd disappeared.

Angeal looked up and scanned the room only to find no one but us.

"Puppy there is no one here but us." He said.

"He must have took off." Then it hit me. "Crap! He took off. Sephiroth is going to throw a hissy fit." But then the image of Sephiroth acting like a petulant kid going through a tantrum, stomping his feet, and pouting at having been denied his favorite toy came to me and I couldn't help but snicker.

"What's so amusing puppy?" Angeal asks me catching my giggle.

"Sephiroth is going to have a hissy fit."

He dashed down the stairs from the second floor and across the foyer, not reducing his speed even when he saw the front door come into view.

Vincent was so close to freedom his could taste it. That was until he reached the manor's front door. He even had his hand on the doorknob. But alas it was not meant to be. For the instant he was about to turn it, and make his was to the sweet sweet glorious outside world, he was halted by a pair of arms rapping tightly but gently around him and pressing him back against a rock hard chest.

"And why are you in such a rush?" came the sensual purr.

He froze up, all his muscles locking and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end as the familiar voice teased in his ear. He was then abruptly turned and pushed chest to chest with his captive. Face to face Vincent was able to take a look at his captor. He was met by a man in his mid-twenties, roughly his height with shoulder length red hair and blue eyes.

Acting on instinct, in a move normally too fast for humans to acknowledge or perceive, Vincent grabbed the other's biceps and with a single move flipped him over his shoulder sending him flying across the room. But instead of crashing the other managed an elegant mid-aerial flip that landed him smoothly on his feet. The red head turned around to smirk only to find himself alone and the front door open.

Vincent rushed through the forest, adamant in putting as much space between him and the mansion as possible. But that plan was thwarted as he suddenly sensed someone coming up behind him at an alarming speed and land a few feet in front of him blocking his path. The figure was tall, with silver hair, and cat green eyes.

"Sephiroth." He acknowledged with a cold voice.

Surprisingly, instead of smirking in his usual, arrogant, demented way, Sephiroth flinched at the cold note in the other's voice and actually appeared depressed and hurt. He waited to catch the insincerity and the mocking gibe of ridicule, but received none.

This floored Vincent. Since when has the great general ever expressed sorrow, or shown a capability at being vulnerable at all much less remarks from foes and enemies.

But his contemplations were ceased by another approaching figure appearing behind him from the direction that he had just come from.

"Oh! There you are."

Sephiroth peered behind the red eyed man's shoulder to meet his companion's eyes.

"Genesis."

So that was his name. Vincent realized that besides being unarmed he was also outnumbered and was surrounded. Any attempt to make an escape may prove to be difficult when it comes to Sephiroth. And his companion, Genesis, seemed to posses a hidden power that may prove to be just as potent.

'If matters turn violent I will assist you host' came Chaos' voice, 'but I sense that it won't come to that.'

"My apologies Sephiroth, but it seemed our friend here was in a hurry to leave."

Sephiroth turned his gaze back to the weary gunman.

Vincent expected an attack or sarcastic comment, but what he didn't expect was an apology.

"I am sincerely sorry Vincent. I did not wish that we meet again at such circumstances."

And if that did not continue to confound Vincent, Sephiroth's down cast eyes, bowed head, defeated stance spoke volumes to the man's verity.

"Is that so?" was Vincent's unbelieving reply "And what circumstances might those be?"

It was Genesis that came forth with the reply.

"That you would be under the impression that Sephiroth is or ever was a menace to you or to anyone."

Vincent turned to the other man, making sure to keep both in his sights, not relinquishing his guard.

"Who might you be? And how would you know if Sephiroth is or is not a danger? Do you not know of what this man has done?"

"I'm not at all unfamiliar to his past. I am after all one of eldest friend." Then with a more affectionate and sympathetic tone "One of his only friends." Vincent didn't miss the significant look that passed between both swordsmen. Genesis drew closer to Vincent as he continued, but Vincent held his ground. "The Sephiroth you knew and fought against is not the same Sephiroth that stands before you now. The threat that loomed over the world in the past was that cosmic leech JENOVA." Sephiroth tried to supress the cold shudder that traveled down his spine. But his revulsion and hatred were as evident as the miserable look that passed across his face as he tried to hide behind his long silver mane. "JENOVA alone is to be held responsible for all the atrocities that were committed. She took control over him" Now he stood directly in front of the red eyed gunman with spite marring his visage. "EVERYTHING was HER fault." From the vehemence in the other's voice he could discern that the other was referring to deeper matters besides what had already been known. His face morphed then into depression. "And when all was over and done" he passed Vincent to stand next to the other swordsman whom had been silent during the entire thing, "he was left to take blame for actions he was not responsible for and to accept punishment." Vincent took a moment to contemplate what was being said.

Could this be true? Could all that has passed been the actions of the alien gene? Could Sephiroth truly be innocent? To have been, not the deranged ex-general bent on bringing the end, but merely an unwilling puppet in JENOVA's plot?

Even if he chose to believe this, there are still a few things that require clarification.

"Assuming that what you claim is true." He turned to Sephiroth, "how do we know that JENOVA won't reclaim her hold over you?"

Sephiroth looked up at Vincent with a dejected look, "I never wanted any part of her scheme, but she gave me no choice." An even more miserable look brought Genesis to his side to embrace him, offering support. "I can't undo my mistakes, I can only try to repent."

'My oh my, that sounds familiar.' came Chaos's amused voice, 'I wonder whom do we know that once said and sought the same thing?' far too amused for Vincent's liking. 'Well dear host? Can you think of anyone whom we might know? I think he may have even uttered those same exact words?'

Vincent ignored him, but only because he'd hate to admit that the demon was right, that he and Sephiroth may in fact be greatly alike.

"Am I to take it that you no longer or never planned for meteor? What about the clones? How do you explain their existence?"

"Please Vincent, can we save this conversation for our return to the mansion? This is no place to talk. Especially considering who may be listening. These last few days have bore witness to a monumental event and we may all be in danger."

Vincent was about to protest, but then the past few days events started to come together. Recent events that were once ambiguous to the red eyed gunman started to become far more clearer in light of what he had learned.

"I will return with you to the mansion, but you must answer a few of my questions upon arrival."

Sephiroth and Genesis both nodded in understanding.

Despite the amicable behavior, Vincent was still wary. But if he had to he could easily shift into Chaos or any of his other demons for either escape or defense.

'I'd ready to help you host' came Chaos's deep rumble, 'but I wouldn't depend on the others.'

Curious Vincent tapped into his inner link with the other 3 monsters to investigate, only to meet dead silence.

'Chaos how is that possible? What became of the others?' he questioned.

'Truth be told host I'm not sure, but I do believe you were attacked, but all I remember is a flash of white before all went dark.'

"What is he telling you?" Vincent's thoughts were interrupted by Genesis's question, "Chaos. What is he telling you?"

"How do you know about Chaos?"

"We have been watching you. You and your friends. And we know about Chaos." Sephiroth replied, "And we know that you're missing 3 entities, or more accurately, the 3 demons that once resided inside you."

"Are you not the ones responsible for this?"

"No. I'm afraid there is another. But we'll explain everything back at the manor." He said.

With no other option but to agree Vincent nodded in acquiescence. Both Sephiroth and Genesis smiled. Genesis came forward and brought his arm to encircle a surprised Vincent's waist and guide him back toward the direction they came from.

"Shall we?"

On the outskirts of Nibelheim.

The Sierra landed outside the town of Nibel. The ghost town despite the fact it was rebuilt remained deserted even after all those years.

Everyone unloaded off and congregated around Cloud as he revved Fenrir ready to depart for the Shin-Ra manor.

"Are you sure of this Cloud? What if it is a trap?"

"It's not a trap Tifa."

The martial artist still didn't look convinced. And from the looks on everyone's faces the others didn't seem convinced either.

"If it's not a trap, then why alone?"

"I don't know Tifa, but if it's really him we can't go in all together. He told me their were others with him, our arrival in a huge group might set off alarms."

Tseng frowned at the new information.

"If there are others with him, that's all the more reason to come with you."

"No. Besides, Zack would never have contacted me if he thought I'd be in danger. And if told me to come alone that means that there might be a hazard were others are concerned."

Still no one was warming up to the idea of Cloud departing alone to the mansion. Seeing the doubt and concern on their faces Cloud tried once more to reassure them.

"I've got my PHS. If any trouble comes up I'll give it a ring and you guys can swoop in and get me out."

"Yeah but…"

"But no buts." He interrupted, "That's the plan and we're sticking to it."

A bit dejected everyone finally nodded in acceptance without removing their frowns at his impetuous decision.

Cloud noticed this but ignored them. He was too anxious. Zack was at Nibelheim mansion. He could feel waves of anticipation and desperation coiling in him. Zack. His Zack. His first true friend. The first and only man he ever loved. The man that defended him. The man he had that he had lost. The man that was taken from him and was left in the world alone without his reassuring presence, or his beautiful smile, or violet eyes so full of life and laughter. All he wanted to do was rush over to the Shin-Ra mansion, tear down the doors, jump into his arms and cry until there are no more tears to shed.

Revving Fenrir, Cloud ripped through the streets of Nibel. The engine's roar loud in the deserted town.

Nothing and no one was getting between him and Nibel manor.

Nibelheim Mansion

The sounds of a motor broke the quite peace between the group of 3 seated in the library.

Sephiroth and Genesis had just finished informing Vincent on the events of the past few days when the Fenrir's engine cut through the quite room.

From the 2nd floor Vincent heard the sound of running foot steps making their mad dash toward the front door accompanied by joyous exuberant yells.

"He's here. Spike's here." Then the sound of the front doors slamming open, "CLOUD."

Sephiroth appeared a bit restless and worried, but wore a small smile similar to Genesis's at their friend' obvious happiness.

To Be Continued…

Review People.

Demonize the Enemy: This story is going to feature different pairings of all kinds other than the ones mentioned in the summary.

Anorexic Whale: That has got to be the longest chapter you've ever written.

Demonize the Enemy: Tell me about it. It's definitely nothing compared to some other authors' works, but it's pretty good. And I'm going to continue to try to keep them up these lengths.

Anorexic Whale: You know I couldn't help but notice 'Tseng's intensity'. What's up with that by the way?

Demonize the Enemy: It's just like I have just mentioned. Expect for there to be more than the mentioned pairings.

Anorexic Whale: Oh like how you're going to pair him with…

Demonize the Enemy: Don't give away the story. I hope the reader review. I'm open to positive and negative criticism. It may help me improve my writing. And I'm also open to suggestions and ideas that I may incorporate in the story. So please people share your opinions.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunite

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7.

Anorexic Whale: You▓re back? Hah I▓ thought for sure someone would have put you out of your misery already.

Demonize the Enemy: Go run with scissors. You▓re just jealous that you don▓t have as many admirers as I do. (Turns around to greet her fans. Find a lonely tumble weed rolling across the room.)

OK not fans just my charms.

Anorexic whale: What charm?! You couldn▓t make a boomerang come back to you.

Demonize the Enemy: Forget it. Lets just go on with the story.

Chapter 4: Reunite.

The front door of the Shin-Ra mansion came flying open as Zack Fair pushed it out of his way in his impatience. Spotting the blonde, that he had not seen in years, standing right in front of him, he launches himself at Cloud with all the energy and exuberance of the puppy that he was rumored to be. Cloud is tackled to the ground with the dark haired man in his arms, but he couldn▓t be happier. There are no words to describe the joy in his heart and that threatens to burst with his tears. They hit the ground hugging and wrestling each trying to outdo the other. The entire scene is monitored by Angeal from the window of the 2nd story room that Zack had just vacated. The older swordsman feels a large smile adorn his face as he watches the scene unfolding in front of him. He knew of his lover▓s history with the young blonde and surprisingly felt no jealousy. Because seeing the happiness in both individuals currently wrestling on the front door surpassed all other petty emotions.

Zack struggles to his feet with Cloud in his arms. He pulls the blonde up and gives him a long hard kiss trying to express all the joy and fondness that he held for the smaller boy. Cloud reciprocates by opening his lips to the inquiring tongue and wraps his arms around the other▓s neck.

But soon Zack breaks the kiss and holds the blonde in his arms feeling the smaller body▓s warmth.

⌠God Cloud you have no idea how I▓ve missed you.■ His arms tighten around Cloud as Cloud▓s respond in turn, ⌠there is so much I▓ve got to tell.■

⌠I▓ve missed you too Zack■ his voice breaking a bit.

They stayed like that for a bit. In each other▓s arms, swaying slightly until Zack withdrew from the hug grabbed Cloud▓s hand and proceeded to drag him inside.

⌠Zack?!■ Cloud was a bit bewildered.

⌠Come on Spike. There is someone I want you to meet.■ They passed the library without looking in to see the 3 individuals adjoined at the table and up the stairs towards Zack▓s room.

Zack rushed through the open door, which he had flung open in his haste, and into the room.

Finally being released from Zack▓s iron grip, Cloud looked up at his friend questioningly then surveyed the room. At the open window stood a tall, broad man, with black hair ,and blue, mako glowing eyes.

With a huge smile, Zack introduced them.

⌠Cloud this Angeal, Angeal this Cloud.■

The outskirts of the town of Nibelheim.

⌠He▓s taking too long.■ The kick boxer stated as she stared out of one of the Sierra▓s portholes.

⌠I▓m sure he▓s alright Tifa.■ Yuffie tried to reassure the kick boxer, ⌠I mean he▓s Cloud, the guy who took on Sephiroth more than once. No one can take him down.■

⌠Yeah, but we don▓t know what we▓re up against this time.■ A frown marred the brunette▓s face and reflected on the window panes, ⌠I mean what if whatever▓s up there is worse than Sephiroth?■

⌠Worse?!■ Cid snorted, ⌠Besides JENOVA, what could possibly be WORSE?!■

⌠I don▓t know?■ she looked away from the quite outside to look back at the others.

She scowled when she noticed a few were missing, ⌠Hey guys, where are the TURKS?■

⌠They left a few minutes ago to scour the area.■ Replied Nanaki as he gazed intently outside without wavering his gaze, ⌠They said their sensors detected something, but wouldn▓t say what?■

Southeast the Forest of Nibelheim.

⌠I really don▓t like this. Man Rude it feels like we▓re the one▓s being stalked.■ stated Reno again for the fifth time in a row. They had been combing the forest for nearly an hour trying to detect whatever it was that had triggered their sensors, but without much success.

⌠Keep quiet Reno.■ Secretly Rude agreed with the red head. Although nothing moved in the brushes or foliage surrounding them Rude couldn▓t shake off the feeling that they were being watched. ⌠Even if we are being followed do you want to chance giving away our location?■

⌠Rude I think we▓re already exposed.■

Halting Rude turned around to face his partner.

⌠Listen.■

Rude listened for a moment.

⌠I don▓t hear anything.■

⌠Exactly.■ There was nervous look on Reno▓s face, ⌠There should be birds and insects chirping.■

Rude froze completely.

He was right.

Nothing. There was nothing. Not a single sound.

But unfortunately for them that didn▓t last.

Small, barely audible, sounds broke the disturbing silence. It was the sound of a panting animal in throws of a raving frenzy and it was coming from a distance.

Now the ground was vibrating minutely.

Neither TURK moved.

Something had been following them. And whatever it was it had finally tired from the stalking.

It was now ready for the pursuit.  
All of a sudden, in a whirlwind of activity, the ground started shaking more perceptively. Trees were uprooted and hurled aside in a feat of strength and speed unlike which no other creature was capable of.

Rude turned to Reno. Reno turned to Rude.

Their eyes locked communicating the same message.

Galian Beast.

They barely managed to dive out of the way before a large purple cut right through where they had just been standing.

The demon paid no mind to them for they were scraps and continued on its way without breaking gait. He already had orders by the new master and failure was unthinkable.

As Galian beast sped off towards Nibelheim manor Rude and Reno quickly regrouped themselves and reached for their communicators.

⌠Yo Tseng come in, we▓ve just been nearly trampled by a rampaging Galian. It looks to be in a rush to get to Nibelheim manor.■

The communicator was silent for a few minutes before the static was disturbed by a voice on the same frequency, but the voice wasn▓t Tseng▓s.

⌠Such feeble creatures┘■

Startled Reno looked up at Rude, but the bold TURK to be just as stumped as his partner. Reaching for his own communicator, Rude was greeted by the same voice.

⌠Don▓t even bother. By the time you finally grasp what is truly happening actions shall be taken that shall set motion to an unstoppable future.■

The TURKS glanced up at each other, but before either could take action their communicators went dead.

Nibelheim Manor.

Cloud▓s POV.

Had someone come up to me yesterday and told me that I▓d be sitting in Nibel mansion▓s talking to a group of individuals whom had been supposedly dead for a decade I would have looked at them strangely and called them weird. Had that same individual (Anorexic Whale: Whom is this ▒guy▓ anyway? ▒The Oracle▓ But it makes you wonder whom are ▒THEY▓. No really who are ▒THEY▓?) told me that one them had been Sephiroth, my enemy, and the other Zack, my friend, I would have laughed my ass off┘ and then cried a bit┘laughed again┘then cried a bit more.

But surprisingly as I sit in the dusty library, listening to them talk, I couldn▓t help but feel a bit at a paradox. In one hand I want to get up and run like crazy as far away from this place as possible. On the other I want to stay and listen. On the third hand, I want to pick my sword and drive it right through Sephiroth and Genesis. On the forth hand I want to stay with Zack, Vincent and Angeal talk some more.(Anorexic whale: Those are a lot of hands. Who is he? Kali?)

But at the moment I▓m sitting here listening to all that has been transpiring. I look over at Vincent. He was sitting between Sephiroth and Genesis listening to Angeal talk. His face was devoid of all expression, that is usually how he always is, but at the moment I▓m relieved to see. It was like an anchor of familiarity when I feel like the world was turned upside down. He looks up at me and gives me a small smile as though realizing my plight. To anyone else it might have gone unnoticed, but years of knowing this man has made me an expert at reading the smallest inscrutable detail.

I was so deep in my own thoughts I didn▓t hear Zack calling me.

⌠Cloud┘Cloud baby are you alright?■ I looked at him, sitting right beside me, and smiled a bit.

Zack smiled right back with all his radiant energy, which in turn made me smile a bit more widely. There was something infectious about his smile that made me want to smile like an idiot regardless of the situation.

I was just about to say something when the doors went flying wide open.

We all turned around a bit startled to gaze at Tifa standing in the door way laboriously panting as she had been running up and down mount Nibel.

I jumped from my seat.

I HAD COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE OTHERS. (More like the writer forgot.)

She looked up, when spotted me her face broke into a bright, joyous smile.  
⌠CLOUD! Oh Cloud I was so worried.■ And she threw herself into my arms.

No sooner was she hugging me and cutting off my air supply with her chokehold than she stiffened in my arms and, slowly releasing me, turned to look back at Sephiroth.

⌠YOU!■ she cried while pointing an accusing finger at the silver haired general.

Sephiroth for his part retaliated with a self deprecating smile, ⌠Yes, me. I suppose.■

She placed herself between the two of us as supposing to protect me.

⌠What are you doing still alive?■ she fell into a fighting stance with her fist up,  
⌠Haven▓t you learned yet? What▓s this going to be? The fifth time we kick your ass?■

Normal POV.

Before anyone could say anything a load roar, emanating from the outside, halted all further discussions and shook the entire foundations of the building. Vincent, recognizing the harrowing howl, wasted no time running outside. Upon seeing him heading for the door Sephiroth panicked and gave chase followed closely by Genesis. Before Vincent could run outside to confront the intruder he was swiftly intercepted by the 2 first class SOLDIERS.

⌠Listen to me Vincent.■ The general demanded cutting off the gunman▓s question, ⌠You must not face any of your wayward demons.■

Vincent was not amused and tried to bypass the human shields in front of him. ⌠I have to regain control over them, you have no idea what those creatures are capable of.■

⌠I▓m afraid Sephiroth is correct dear,■ Genesis took hold of Vincent▓s shoulders in both hands and tried to maneuver him back into the library,■ those things are here for you, and for a good reason.■

⌠Those things are my responsibility, I know how to handle them best.■

Tifa, absolutely astounded by the display in front of her, lost sight of Cloud who alongside Zack and Angeal rushed outside.

The 3 SOLDIERS had no sooner stepped outside than they had to duck out of the way as a purple blur smashed into the wall they had just been standing in front of. Once the dust had had settled and the creature came to its feet, the three swordsmen found themselves staring at the enraged visage of Galian Beast.

The creature, having regained its stance, turned its red leer at the 3 SOLDIERS advancing. Finding itself with its back to the wall Galian released a low menacing growl that sent shivers up Zack▓s spine.

At the prospect of a fight he turned to Cloud. ⌠Hey Cloud, you have to know that Galian Beast isn▓t acting by its own choice. Something is controlling it. So don▓t expect it to act the same way any other demon would.■ Cloud nodded at the information and proceeded.

Weapon▓s drawn the SOLDIERS advanced on their cornered opponent. But before anyone could react Galian turned to the wall at its back and with a powerful fire lanced thrust of its claw blew the barrier separating it from its target. The wall demolition revealed the empty interior of the library with its stunned occupants. Too shocked at the initial explosion and Galian Beast▓s presence no one moved at first, but when the demon spotted its target and turned to attack everyone regained their senses and moved to intercept.

What ensued was a battle so ferocious and intense that it went on for quite some time. In the midst of it all an unexpected thing happened, the sound of engines became apparent and was coming in from the south. It was the Sierra. But something was apparently wrong. For one thing it was on fire and racing across the darkening sky at top speed. And from its course it seemed to be on a collision course with mount Nibel. Oh and even more glorious news; just as the Sierra made its arrival a distant commotion coming from Nibelheim forest drew everyone▓s attention, including Galian Beast. And unlike the rest it seemed to understand what it meant. For not a second later it disengaged from its fight and ran off toward the noise.

Galian Beast could sense his new master and its other servants close by and new in its savage intelligence that it was time to go. To be at ground zero when the MERIDIAN PLANE arrived was a bad idea. No scratch that it was a terrible idea. For just a few moments in its half sentient aware mind Galian felt sorry for his previous host and felt a longing to return to him. But at the moment that option was out of the question. No one in their right half conscious or totally sentient brains would go back to were the dead were going to converge.

Cloud▓s POV

The moment Galian Beast had made its sudden retreat I lowered my sword and turned to see everyone with their eyes at the Sierra. The next few minutes would haunt me forever.

The Sierra didn▓t even attempt to diverge from its path and plowed head on into the mountain.

All was quiet. Tifa was the first to cut the silence. ■Oh dear Gaia!■ She turned fro the dust to look at Cloud. And Cloud turned to look a Vincent. The look on his face was inscrutable, but he knew it bore the same look of fear as his. Before anyone else Vincent broke from his protectors▓ hold ( For he was being encompassed in Sephiroth▓s and Genesis▓s embrace) and broke in a fast run towards Sierra. Cloud followed closely as did Tifa.

Somewhere in Blud Minos in Wutai.

The creature stared down at its newest puppet. It had acquired him a few hours ago, healed him and proceeded with the grafting process that enable it control over him. The human was beautiful. In fact he was gorgeous. And what was better was his infatuation with his target.

Acquiring this man had been no easy feat. The TURKS were notoriously sly and cunning, not to mention paranoid and to approach one for abduction had truly been an exercise of its capabilities which are still not yet fully formed. It had drained its energy reserves after acquiring its first three targets: Galian Beast, Death Gigas (which at the moment was standing in the corner looking at the scene in front of it) and HellMasker. Due to the slight energy shortage it had had to send Galian beast on its own and to its own devices along with HellMasker in order to occupy AVALANCHE and the TURKS and get close enough to abduct both targets.

As expected they had failed. Only one of the targets had been acquired. The other was still free and the instant the others noticed their missing comrade they would increase surveillance and guard on the other target. This was one of the reasons it hated leaving tasks to its servants, especially when said servants were half sentient beasts with a connection and a sort of loyalty to their host. But on the plus side it had received word that most of the AVALANCHE members had been dealt with. This was very good as it eliminated their number and were susceptible to being simply over run than ambushed. And with the Seirra down their main source of transportation was out. So all in all something positive did come out of it.

The being turned its attention back to the TURK strapped to the metal table in front of it. The human was stirring.

Tseng▓s POV

Upon regaining consciousness the first I become aware of was the resounding pain in my head and torso. I tried to reach up in order to rub at my throbbing temples only to find my arms strapped down and confined to a metal slab under me. The metal, which should have been cold, was warm from my own body temperature giving me an idea that I▓ve been passed out for a good period of time.

Movement at the corner of my eye. I tried my best to catch a glimpse of whoever it was that was in the room with me but they were out of my eyesight. Slender hands wrapped at my neck from behind. They stayed at my throat without loosening or tightening. I fought the urge to struggle in my confined state. Who ever it was that kidnapped me was not planning on killing me. If they▓d had I would have been dead long before.

⌠Awake my dear?!■ A shilling voice whispered in my ear. ⌠Good good because there is a lot ahead of us and plenty left to be done.■

⌠What is it that is to be done?■

For the moment I put aside the need to escape. There would be no need. All TURKS carried trackers on their persons in a concealed fashion only a TURK would be aware of. This tracker sends signals back to headquarters relating back a missing operative▓s location in case of abduction. So there is a chance of rescue. Not to mention that I was highly skilled in the escape arts and could break free at a moments notice. But at the moment I have the chance in uncovering some information and it would be unwise to waste it.

⌠Why His work of course!■ My captive answered in an amused and jubilant.

⌠May I enquire if I may as to the identity of whomever you serve?■

⌠Why of course you may!■ well that was unexpectedly easy ⌠In fact you know Him! You ALL know Him. But where are my manners?! Please let me introduce myself first.■ The hands that had been cloaking my throat retreated and a figure stepped into my field of vision. The first thing I am aware of it the individual▓s rather tall height. Next I note that it was male. He had waist long black wavy hair and blue eyes far more brilliant than any mako-induced shine I had ever seen. A beautiful frame, straight, slender posture and a strong jaw completed the ensemble. All in all this man was by far one of the most gorgeous men I had ever seen. ⌠My name is Gabriel and my sire used to go by the name of ROMEO. But you are far more familiar with His newly adopted identity: I believe you now refer to him as JENOVA.■

As we had suspected from the start! It could have been no one else but JEN┘ Hold on a minute!!

⌠HIM?!!!!■ JENOVA IS A GUY?!!!

⌠But of course.■ Amusement evident on Gabriel▓s face,■I can never quite get over all of your ludicrous that JENOVA was female. For truly for any creature to be a true demi-god it cannot restrain itself to simply one gender. JENOVA may be presently a hermaphrodite but initially he began life as male.■

I was completely confounded by this and expressed it. Gabriel however seemed to be preoccupied with something else. ⌠Good, I see the graft is done.■

⌠Graft?■

⌠Yes. And you should feel quite honored. You may not feel or know it now but you▓re about to set off on a completely new life.■ He moved away from me and headed towards the darkness encompassing us.

But before completely disappearing off he left me with one last thought.

⌠I hope Valentine proves to be a worthy mate for you.■

Demonize the Enemy: For anyone with ideas please free to contribute as I am running out of imagination and Anorexic Whale is utterly useless in this department.

Anorexic Whale: I am not useless. I happen to contribute a lot.

Demonize the Enemy: OH?! How?

Anorexic Whale: I bring the donuts.

Demonize the Enemy: Then please everyone Review as your reviews pay for the donuts.

REVIEW.

I COMMAND IT. 


	5. Chapter 5 and Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7.

Unorthodox Cure

Anorexic Whale: Honestly, this is just sad. You persist with your little story despite the fact that no one is reviewing. It just screams pitiful.

Demonize the Enemy: No good would come from giving up. This way at least I stand to improve my style and skills.

Chapter 5: Divide And Conquer.

The Forrest foliage continued to shake as if great hands had grabbed them from their trunks and were trying to pry them from the ground.

Hundreds upon hundreds of demons were swarming, not away from the commotion, but rather TO IT! They were responding to the beck of an ancient being. Its siren song too powerful to resist. And even though deep down the monsters realized that they may be heading towards their doom they were powerless to the powerful requiem. Dead center were the hoards congregated a viscous, white substance was lying on the ground seemingly motionless. It was to this that the demons ran to and jumped onto. And the substance seemed to swallow them whole and seemed to increase in mass with each monster it consumed, till there were none left and it had achieved its maximum size. It was adequate enough now to proceed.

JENOVA's POV

JENOVA always knew that humans were easy to manipulate. After all it was what brought about his former existence along with his son Sephiroth's. It required no more than a telepathic link and some mundane knowledge about their selfish and base instincts for him to take hold over their minds and bend their wills to his own. But what he couldn't understand (Jenova. For those of you not following) was why would an ancient being, formerly a part of the lifestream and Gaia's forces would help him. Though he didn't dwell on the other's motives much. What was important now was that that being that had recently escaped the lifestream's was now helping him achieve and reclaim back his former glory.

And that was why JENOVA was now laying in the woods in the form of a gelatinous, viscous substance with a material core power and basic tele-synaptic digits. With the digits JENOVA managed to lure the beasts to him. With the material core and gelatinous composition he managed to devour the beast's corporeal form to create his own. And with every monster he took in the greater he grew in mass and the more of a defined shape he took. Until, finally, he was ready. He would deal with the other and his human companion-Gabriel his name was-later. For now he had a group of humans to destroy.

Shin-Ra Mansion

"Guys!" , Zack tried to grab everyone's attention as he gazed in the direction of the forest "What is that?!"

From the direction of the commotion the trees shook violently and began to topple over as the distant ruckus failed to remain distant anymore. The noise was drawing nearer. And it was headed straight for them at an alarming speed.

Everyone quickly took a position and waited for whatever it was to emerge from the woods. But just as the presence drew to the edge of the trees it suddenly halted and all was eerily quiet. Everyone's nerves were on edge. The silence was deafening.

In the absolute calm with his senses trained towards the trees, Vincent became aware of a low thudding coming from nearby and it wasn't coming from the woods. At first he thought the sound was his own heart trying to beat its way out of his chest, but it wasn't so as he also became aware of something inside of him-inside of his mind-throbbing in a hypnotic pulse far from resembling a heart beat. It was then that his vision became clouded and his form started to blur around the edges.

Everyone was so intent on the woods that they completely missed Chaos's sudden appearance… with good reason.

The mammoth trees that had hid their view from the newcomer were suddenly crushed as a 60 foot creature emerged from nowhere.

Sephiroth froze in stark fear.

"JENOVA!!?"

It was one word and it was uttered in a low gasp of fear but everyone heared it and everyone feared.

The villain had returned.

TBC

Demonize the Enemy: Sorry for the long wait. Anorexic Whale and I have actually started on another fanfic.

Anorexic Whale: It's called 'The Mating Habits of Mermen' and we urge you to read it.

Demonize the Enemy: The inspiration came from a FF7 and FF8 fan-fictions and we decided that it would be interesting to see if we could pull off a mermaid – sorry, merman – story.

Anyway, please read and review. And don't be shy in suggesting any ideas.

We could use your suggestions as we're both attending college and have a lot of stalking…I mean studying to do.

So REVIEW.

*************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Demonize the Enemy: I'd like to apologize if the chapters seem sort of short. It's mainly because of either writer's block, or laziness on Anorexic Whale's behalf.

Anorexic Whale: It's not laziness. It's called sloth.

Demonize the enemy: Please read and review.

Chapter 6: We Thought It Was Over.

The moments that followed were blurry and confusing for everyone.

One second JENOVA rose from the foliage at an intimidating 60 feet height in a white, tentacle visage, the next the ground trembled with a boom as something made impact with the ground near it. JENOVA, sensing something hit the ground near it, looked down. At its feet, twitching and still moving, was one of its own arms. JENOVA raised its arm to see a bleeding stump where its arm used to be. And then the true screaming began. It unleashed a shilling scream none around for miles will ever be able to forget and before it could so much as take in a second breath or for anyone to breathe for that matter a red and black figure dashed at JENOVA knocking it flat on its back. The ground trembled once again as JENOVA's coleuses mass hit it the ground.

Sephiroth, being the only one to regain his sensibilities, looked up at the red and black blur. High above JENOVA's fallen form was Chaos.

Chaos started down at the cosmic leech known as JENOVA and smirked. The parasite, despite its great power, was no where near as powerful as it once was. And no where near as powerful as him, regardless of how drained he was. He had taken great joy in hearing it scream, but he couldn't afford to laze around toying with it, because despite its weakened state it was still a formidable enemy and still greatly skilled in the art of survival. It had to be annihilated and for there to be no trace left of it if the planet ever hopes of resuming its healing process.

So gliding a bit higher Chaos began concentrating.

'Chaos! You don't have the energy for that sort of attack.'

"I know Host, but the situation calls for it. If we do not eradicate every cluster of cells that JENOVA possesses it may-NO IT WILL- come back."

Chaos felt weakness invade his extremities but persevered on.

Finally sensing the climax Chaos released his Ultimate attack 'Tears Of The Sun'.

JENOVA never saw it coming. And never saw it ending.

Once Sephiroth regained his sight from the blinding light that had encompassed the entire area he gasped at what remained…or NOT remained as the case may be.

Where JENOVA used to lie now there was flaming abyss in the ground. The hole seemed bottomless and from the still searing heat that seemed to radiate from its bowels Sephiroth knew without a doubt that JENOVA was no more. And all at once he felt lighter, unburdened, and dare he dream it happier.

He turned his sights towards the sky only to see Chaos dashing away into the forest in urgency.

The first to speak was Tifa. "Is JENOVA gone?!" disbelief laced her voice "I mean, is she REALLY gone?!"

"I believe so Ms. Lockhart." came Genesis's reply. "But I do believe your friend Vincent may have a problem of his own." Turning away from where his eyes had been following Chaos' retreat and locking onto Sephiroth's. "We'll see to him." Turning to the others, "If you'll excuse us." And both SOLDIERS disappeared into the forest, hot on Chaos's trail.

No body replied or followed. Everyone was still looking at JENOVA's none existent remains.

All was silent until Zack broke the calm with a cheer. "Hah! FINALLY!" And he turned to hug Cloud "It's over Spike! JENOVA really is gone."

Over the Forest of Nibelheim

Chaos was weak. Vaporizing JENOVA had drained him of the last vestiges of energy that he'd had. Which weren't much considering that he had spent 30 years in a coffin sleeping and the next years to come trapped inside his Host with no form of sustenance.

This is why now he was flying over the forest. He was searching for anything to feed on.

'Chaos you better land.' Came Vincent's voice 'You can't fly in this condition and I doubt we'll be able to find you anything to eat here anymore.'

True to his Host's words Chaos truly could not sense any living creatures around and taking his Master's suggestion decided to land on the shores of a lake deep in the forest to rest.

Landing soundlessly Chaos nearly fell over from exhaustion.

'If we're to find you something to feed on you'll need to let me do the searching as you can't in your condition.'

With a Blur and slight distortion Chaos disappeared and Vincent reappeared.

"Before JENOVA appeared I felt a great number of creatures congregating around a single axis and approach us. And when JENOVA appeared the massed creatures presence ceased to be" Vincent contemplated quietly to Chaos "If that was so then JENOVA must have called the creatures then consumed them. This is why I doubt if we'll find anything left in the forest."

Chaos displeased by the news was about to retire into his Host's mind when he sensed his Host swaying.

Before Vincent could tip over and fall over he felt a hard, warm body behind him supporting him. And before he could look over his shoulder another body pressed him from the front. Sephiroth was infront of him and Genesis was behind him effectively holding him up and trapping him between them. The musk of healthy, red-blooded males wafted into Vincent's hungry face and he felt his canines extend to long sharp points.

In truth Vincent was truly the vampire that Yuffie had previously accused him of being. He did indeed feed on blood. But he refrained from sharing that little piece of information from the rest of his group.

But right now his hunger was very distracting and the young men's scents were overwhelming his thirsting senses.

"My, my, Vincent you seem excited! Any particular reason? "A mischievous smile adorned Sephiroth's lips as he grounded his hips against Vincent's arousal.

Vincent blushed. Unfortunately a symptom of his hunger involved getting…excited.

But judging by the hard lengths he met front and back it seemed that the young men didn't mind.

Soon all three were bare and rolling around in a tight, intimate embrace while Vincent fed from one or the other.

Although Vincent despised his vampiric side he was starting to see that it wasn't all bad

TBC

Anorexic Whale: So unlike this chapter.

Demonize the Enemy: Give me a break. I'm running short of ideas.


	6. Chapter 7: Under Duress You Say! Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Demonize the Enemy: Chapters are coming along great, but uploading them is going to be a hassle. Don't ask me why. So if there's a long wait I'd like to apologize in advance.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 7: Under Duress You Say?! (Part 1)

Vincent was sure the weather was slightly cold, but entangled amidst his lovers' limbs the chill was unnoticeable.

The three beauties rolled around a tangle of blood, lips and other unmentionables. (Anorexic Whale: How can they be unmentionables? You just mentioned them?)

Rutting and howling in pleasure as they engaged in a blood orgy that, on sight, would have made the bravest individual scream and the most conservative shed his clothes and the straightest man reconsider his sexual prowess.

All bare, Vincent lay on Sephiroth's chest, Genesis was behind him, and inside him, his fangs penetrating the sensitive flesh around the silver-haired beauty's nipple and sucking blood like an infant would suck on its mother's milk. All the while Genesis thrusted into the velvet heat beneath him hitting the secret spot inside and leaving him shuddering.

Sephiroth's neck was covered in love bites and fang marks but the silver haired vision seemed completely unaffected. He was far more interested with what Vincent was doing to his body.

Common knowledge has it that when vampires drink from their victims they are capable of conjuring two states out of their victims: either they give them visions of horror and pain, or of unparalleled pleasure unlike any has ever experienced before.

And from Sephiroth's loud cries, ceaselessly, lucratively dripping manhood and tight grip on Vincent's shoulders, it was obvious which was it was that Vincent deemed him worthy of experiencing.

Genesis did not need the crimson eyed gunman to sink his fangs into to enjoy this. The velvet, searing warmth of Vincent's body wrapped around him along with the noises and the view of Sephiroth's writhing was more than enough to drive to ram into Vincent rougher and harder till he was all but violating the dark haired demon.

They made for quite a sight!

Vincent grounded his large erection into Sephiroth's solid length while he fed from him. Genesis's grip tight as he pummeled into his delectable ass from behind.

Finally together they fell into the sweet oblivion. Utterly exhausted, they lay together under the moon in a tangle of limbs with no hurry to get dressed.

Vincent's senses stirred.

At first he thought that it had been Chaos's partial regeneration and when asked he pointed out to another disturbance.

Disentangling himself from his lovers he stood up and honed Chaos's keen omni-sight towards the west. And smirked maliciously.

"What pray tell has brought that sadistic look upon your pretty visage my Valentine?" asked Genesis lazily as stood and embraced his crimson-eyed paramour from behind. Sephiroth, also curious, stood beside the gunman and trained his sights west. He too smiled maliciously.

TBC

Demonize the Enemy: If the Yaoi scene is bad I'd like to apologize as this is one of the few times I've ever written them.

Anorexic Whale: We'd also like to apologize for the text's bad quality in uploading. Our connection and our computers suck.

If anybody would like to write a better scene please do.


	7. Chapter 8: Under Duress You Say! Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Chapter 8: Under Duress You Say?! Part 2.

Galian, Death Gigas and Hellmasker ran as fast as they could through the dense undergrowth of the forest of Nibelheim. With JENOVA dead and the 'other' gone there was nothing to control them. But also there was nothing to protect them.

They had carried out the 'other's' last order and had returned the human Tseng back to his comrades unharmed and memory swiped clean of what happened in Wutai. Now with no orders and no masters to govern them they were free. Or will be as soon as they leave Nibelheim's borders.

Their other master was still around and if they can manage to leave quickly enough and without detection they may be able to make it.

As if their cumulative thoughts had summoned him, out from the sky Chaos dropped right infront of his former three wards. The three quickly halted in their tracks. The sight of Chaos, or rather the sadistic look on his grave yard hued face, sent chills down their spines.

With his wings wide spread and his energy returned, thanks to his Host's lovers, Chaos seemed to exude an aura of power reminiscent of his former glory. And at the moment it was effective in freezing these three despicable beings dead in their track. And from the looks on their faces they knew that Chaos was bringing onto them what he was known for, death.

Chaos smiled sadistically and raised his hand.

And with a flare of ancient power the three demons were no more.

TBC


	8. Chapter 9: The Lost Order

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

If there are a lot of errors I apologize as I stayed up all night writing this.

Chapter 9: The Lost Order

5 Months Later

Chaos's POV

Chaos is a WEAPON.

Chaos knew as such he would, no, must be quite old. But he just had no idea how old considering the fact that he was immortal.

But that all changed as he started regaining his memories.

Before all he knew was that he was a WEAPON forged by the Planet to defend it or in his case to annihilate its creatures.

But as his memories proceeded to return so did certain information. Such as how he had destroyed JENOVA. But not the latter JENOVA that had used live creatures to reanimate itself in the forest of Nibelheim.

But the JENOVA that had first arrived to Gaia.

Across the universe were billions of galaxies. And in those galaxies lay billions of solar systems in which lay millions of planets. Only a fraction of the planets was viable for sustaining life, but still they were a vast number. Each planet eligible for life contained a Lifestream and in turn life. But the Lifestreams were, in themselves, part of a whole Life-Force that the Lifestreams in themselves formed. Thus the creation of self-destructive WEAPONS.

Chaos knew this for a fact as all those inhabitants of Gaia's Lifestream.

He also knew how JENOVA came to be.

It seems that JENOVA had been a demi-deity on some far away planet, in a far away galaxy. But being a demi wasn't enough for him and he sought Ambrosia or the elixir of the gods and thus attained power. But still it wasn't enough. For as soon as he realized the existence of other planets and other Lifestreams it quickly drained the planet it resided on of the last of its power and set on a path outside its solar system turning it into a meteor and a form of transportation. But the process and the journey had drained him of the last of his energy and the moment he had reached another planet sustaining a Lifestream he proceeded to drain it as well till it too was no more.

And on and on was the process and circle of senseless death. And it seemed that no force could match up to JENOVA's.

That was until he reached Gaia.

Gaia had been young and had still been in the process of forging its own WEAPONS. But had yet to finish forging him: Chaos.

When JENOVA arrived it didn't crash on the planet as the mortal race presumed. But instead he hovered above it and proceeded to drain her.

Gaia proceeded to dispatch its WEAPONS onto the intruder, but with no success. And when matters became too grave to wait any longer the Planet saw no choice but to unleash what it had hoped not to turn to in its time of need.

Left with no options it did the unimaginable. It released Chaos upon him.

Chaos fully, and newly formed was a hazard himself as the Planet had yet to produce some means of restraining and controlling the WEAPON and by releasing him he might prove to be a danger to all, not just JENOVA.

Chaos was powerful. He was the bringer of death. He was unlike any other. And he proved to be JENOVA's match.

The battle was fierce and harsh with no obvious winners or losers. But in a Ragnarok (Am I spelling it right?) moment both contenders fell from the sky to crash into the planet.

JENOVA, bereft of power, became dormant.

Chaos, body destroyed, was trapped in the crystal caves.

Till a certain scientist came along and found him.

Although JENOVA was no more, and the Planet had confirmed that this time it had been final, Chaos thought it was prudent that his Host be aware of JENOVA's true history. And upon recovering his entire memory he volunteered the information. The entire group had reacted precisely as he had expected them to, but it was particularly interesting to see their faces when JENOVA was revealed to be male instead of female as opposed to popular belief.

But it was time to relax.

JENOVA was no more.

The other three demons that used to occupy Vincent's soul are too a thing of the past.

And the best thing was that Chaos was being constantly rejuvenated thanks to his Host's lovers. He was still no where near his former strength, the one he possessed when he at first was created, but with the Host's lover's 'help' he was quickly regenerating his energies to acceptable levels, through MORE than acceptable means.

When things had finally settled so did all the others.

Vincent currently lived with his two lovers in a secluded, old mansion hidden away in the hills of Kalm. Whereas the two other former SOLDIERS, the ones known as Zack and Angeal had settled on the WRO base along with the petite blond, Cloud.

Chaos had a feeling that the relationship between those three was anything but platonic. From their auras he could sense a deep connection, not different from his Host's and his lovers, forging between them.

And speak of the devil, Genesis just walked into their bedroom where his Host was currently lying naked in bed with an equally naked Sephiroth and no sheets to block the view. They had been discarded earlier that night to allow…full range motion.

Seeing the scene before him Genesis smirked and began undressing. From the look on his face it seemed that he was planning on making it a busy night.

WRO Compound, an empty gym.

Cloud's POV

Cloud and Zack circle each other former was scowling and the latter grinning and each looking for an opening so as to tackle the other. Cloud tried to fake a move to the right only to turn to the left at the last second and attempted to grab Zack only to miss. He tried to pull back to his former center of gravity only to lose his balance and tumble into the brunette whose grin turned up a notch more crazy with amusement. Cloud however was not amused. He tried to separate himself but the strong arms refused to release him.

"Zack." Cloud tried not to whine as he struggled "Come on. Let go."

Zack shook his head and tightened his hold to a bear hug.

"How can I let such a cute chocobo go?!" He was now lifting Cloud into the air in an ever tightening hug.

"Easy." Cloud gasped "Release and separate."

Zack bursted into laughter still not releasing him "What a little spitfire you turned out to be!"

Cloud, a bit short of breath, was beginning to contemplate kicking and biting his way to freedom, dignity be damned, until a strong voice saved him.

"Zack let go of Cloud."

Both ex-SOLDIERS turned to see Angeal standing by the gym entrance watching them with amusement. Cloud took advantage of the slight distraction to drop quickly slipping out of Zack's hold and to run towards Angeal hiding behind him before Zack could catch up.

Zack pouted cutely like a child that had been denied his toy. Seeing this, Angeal wrapped an arm around the small blonde's waist and drew him closer to his body to plant a delicate kiss on petal soft lips. Cloud smiled and tossed a mischievous smile at Zack who was practically drooling at the hot sight.

"What do you say you burn that excess energy back in our room?" Angeal asked while petting Cloud's spike hair.

Cloud shivered in lust.

Being in a relationship with Zack and Angeal Cloud couldn't help but feel more loved and wanted than he could ever remember. The only other times that that had happened was when he was with Marlene and Denzel. The crush that Tifa had had on him had only been that a crush, nothing more. After the affair with Vincent's demons and JENOVA's return he and Tifa had sat down and talked things out and had agreed that being friends was for the best. Cloud simply couldn't give her what she wants. Tifa had understood and held no animosity to him.

There was vast difference with what he had experienced in the past and what he has now with Zack and Angeal. But he found himself completely enamored and couldn't think of giving it up.

Shin-Ra Headquarters

It was the middle of the night and all employees had left for home hours ago, but in the TURKS department there was one person who did not wish to go back to his apartment.

Tseng had been pacing his office for hours in the dark with nothing to illuminate it but the moonlight coming from the offices only open window. He had tried numerous ways of relieving the unbearable tension coiling his mind and body with little effect: he had tried going down to the range, tried the gym, tried taking a few pills to chemically induce sleep, but all was useless. He was simply incapable of ridding himself of the sense of edginess and expectancy. And this had been going on for months ever since the JENOVA crisis. These bouts of restlessness did not come constantly they came monthly. Had Tseng been a superstitious man he may have suspected that the moon's rotational cycles had some sort of effect on him. But he wasn't and he knew that it was a ridiculous theory. And going to a physician was out of the question: he hated doctors.

Suddenly Tseng halted in his pacing. He had heard something move behind him, but before he could reach for his weapon his vision began to fade and he lost consciousness. Before he could hit the ground someone caught his body mid-descent and pulled him into two powerful arms.

Before complete awareness left him Tseng heard his kidnapper's fading voice.

"Nice to see you again Tseng." Gabriel smiled down at the unconscious man before lifting him into his arms and jumping out of the window. It was time to put things into motion. His master was ready to return to Gaia.

TBC


	9. Chapter 10: Back to Order The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

For those still interested in this story sorry I took so long to update. College kept me busy. But this is the final chapter hope you like it.

Chapter 10: Back to Order

Vincent, or more accurately Chaos, was soaring high in the night sky when the scent wafted in his face. At first he could not identify it, but once he landed and inhaled it more deeply it struck a deep, base cord inside him.

Pheromones.

Very potent sex pheromones. So potent in fact that the only thought that dominated Chaos's mind was the basic instinctual need to mate. And on foot took off to find the source.

Deep down in the recess of Chaos's mind Vincent became aware of a sudden change in the WEAPON's behavior. He attempted to talk to him.

'Chaos? Chaos what is the matter?'

But Chaos did not respond.

Slightly concerned he tried again and again was met with silence. He tried to delve into the demon's pshcy was alarmed to find Chaos to have transformed from a sentient being to a base motive.

And when you add Chaos (WEAPON of mass destruction) and non-responsive trance, you get disaster. But there was nothing that Vincent could do. He would just have to try and extend the link that he shared with his mates in hopes that they may be warned about the situation.

As Vincent attempted to contact Sephiroth and Genesis Chaos was still on the move trying to find the source of the alluring smell.

Tseng's mind.

Tseng stared into what was supposed to be his mind. He wasn't quite sure as no body ever told him that the representation or projection of the works of the mind took shape of a library. A vast library where the shelves were stocked to the bursting with thick tomes and volumes of books.

"What do you think?" the voice startled Tseng out of his musings and he turned towards the owner of the voice "I prefer the order and quiet of the library then the pandemonium of unchecked memories."

Behind him, hovering in non-existent air was a 9 foot tall beautiful seraph angel. From his muscular physique it was obvious that it was male, a beautiful male at that. He had knee long, dark, blue hair, green eyes, snow white skin, 6 enormous blue wings, and was adorned in golden armor and accessories and by his side hung a rapier, similar to Genesis's but made of holy white steel.

Although mesmerized by the lovely figure in front of him Tseng still managed to tear his eyes from appreciating the beautifully sculptured man and long him in the eyes where he found the other looking back with amusement. His eyes pretty much saying 'like what you see?'

"Who are you?" asked Tseng with a blush.

The seraph glided closer to the human and gave a gentlemanly bow. "Excuse my rudeness; I am Avalon former keeper of Gaia's gates."

"You're from the Lifestream?" questioned Tseng.

Avalon drew back up. "Originally I began in loyal servitude of Gaia and her message but then certain 'events' caused me to seek new directions and leave her service."

The way Avalon said events sent shivers down Tseng's spine but he couldn't resist asking.

"What sort of events?"

"JENOVA's or more accurately ROMEO's arrival and descent."

"JENOVA?"

"Yes." Avalon confirmed while subtly gliding closer to the human. "'JENOVA's' arrival was to prove to be a great epiphany to me. The day that demi-god came across the stars to conflict with Gaia was the day I realized I could be more. I wanted what JENOVA had. And it was afterwards when the crisis was averted that I attempted my first 'coop' if you will, only to fail and be cast from the Lifestream and incased in Mako crystals in the land of dragons."

"Land of dragons? Wutai?" but suddenly Avalon was upon him and with a great arm hefted Tseng so that he was high in the air and pressed to a large, strong, muscular chest. And although this entire world, the entire experience was occurring in his mind, Tseng still wondered how it was possible to be able to sense the others warm chest which seemed to be vibrating with viral strength.

"Yes my dear. I landed in your home land. It was were you were taken when the graft had to be attempted."

"If you were encased in Mako crystals how did you get Gabriel to help you?" he questioned as the arms around his waist cradled him closer.

"Gabriel used to be a scientist for Shin-Ra. He found me on an expedition to Wutai and made instant contact. I then persuaded him to help me. All was in preparation for this."

"I don't see a pattern." said Tseng while gazing into lovely green eyes.

"JENOVA is a multi-dimensional being with immense power reserves, when he lost to Chaos that energy did not disintegrate but was stored in its structural genome and in the dimensional voids that exist between worlds. When I assisted JENOVA a while back it was a trap. I knew that Chaos would once again defeat him and by defeating him JENOVA would release its remnant energy and expose the link to reveal where all its power was hidden: a power which I have finally located."

Tseng tried to make some sense out of the rumble of information being revealed to him.

"So it was a trap. But if you possess his power what do you need me for?"

"I need you so I can have Chaos's power."

"Isn't JENOVA's power enough?"

"It's actually quite enough to achieve the status of demi-god, but not enough to allow me to cross the stars and still arrive in my full glory. As I said before I want what JENOVA had, but I'm not going to repeat his mistakes. If I travel the stars from one planet to another the conventional way I would risk exhausting all of my energy, unless I use Chaos's special power."

"What is Chaos's special power?" he asked intrigued.

"Chaos is death and as you know there is no escaping death. It is every where and its arms can reach the farthest corners of the known universe to reach any where and anyone. That is Chaos's true power: he can open portals into other worlds and travel through them." Avalon smiled with a bit of insanity in his eyes. "Once I acquire Chaos's power I will be able to open gateways into other worlds and step through them without having to expend my energy and thus arrive powerful and glorious to build new worlds on other soils. And you are going to assist me dear Tseng."

Before Tseng could retort Avalon pressed his lips to Tseng.

What Tseng did not know was that his body had been commandeered by the fallen Seraph in order to carry out his plan. Avalon was now in complete possession of his mortal being and had altered it so as to release pheromones that would be irresistible to the demon which at the moment was hunting it. He smelled like heat, like mating and Chaos's though was blown out in his search for its origin.

Some distance behind Chaos Gabriel had been tailing the demon surreptitious without being detected so as to ensure that his master's plan would be a success. With the demon in his haze of lust his defenses were down and his Host out of commission and while distracted Gabriel would come up behind him and lay the essence-degeneration materia band that he is carrying on the demon.

The band was a simple mythril band adorned with 3 materia slots that currently held three VERY rare and VERY powerful materia that that little Wutian ninja girl would salivate the moment she'd see them. The first slot held degeneration materia that de-moleculerized all matter. The second slot held a haste materia. The third held the rarest materia ever known to man: the anti-matter materia. All three materias working together would take down the demon and extract his powers.

The catch was holding him still long enough for the materia to take effect.

The human that Avalon had chosen was not done randomly. Tseng's mark or pottu is a sign of omni-pulse, meaning that on plane-wise his essence of being could act as a vessel for any number of powers without fear of it becoming a burden on the host.

As Chaos drew nearer to his master Gabriel could feel his excitement mounting. Soon the demon's powers would be harvested and the reign of a new era could begin.

Avalon watched through Tseng's eyes as the demon appear at the bottom of the steps of the ancient ruins buried in the thick jungle where he has decided to wait and trap the WEAPON. His position at the top of the old decrepit shrine gave both the advantage of both having his pheromones travel a greater distance on the wind and giving him the higher ground.

The pheromones themselves took years to create in the old out of date lab in Wutai but they did their role satisfactorily. The demon was so enraptured, so in the grasp of the alluring scent that even flight proved to be too much of a hassle for his occupied mind as his arrival showed.

Now standing at the top of the steps, with the demon ascending towards him, and Gabriel behind the WEAPON and nearly upon him, Avalon could barely contain his enthusiasm. Only a few more steps and Gabriel can swiftly spring from behind him and put the collar on him.

Gabriel's POV

Adrenaline was pumping in my system, only a few steps separated me from my target. I was ready to spring on the unsuspecting demon when I felt something cold brush my neck. Sedately, I stared down to see Masamune's sharp edge at my neck, I turned my head to the side to meet the gaze of the prodigal son of JENOVA. And he seemed awfully pissed.

I looked back at the shrine towards my master to see him in a similar predicament. Genesis had his rapier pointed for his neck and was wearing a similar expression to Sephiroth.

Before I could turn back to Sephiroth to ask him how they had found us he struck me hard on the back of my head with Masamune's side and I collapsed in an unconscious heap.

Sephiroth didn't spare Gabriel another look before striding carefully towards Chaos's crouched form. He approached Chaos but did not draw nearer.

"Vincent? Vincent can you hear me?" Sephiroth called out.

Chaos responded in a low, dangerous growl.

Genesis turned to the possessed human. "Who are you and what have you've done to Chaos?" he asked with a dangerous tone.

"Chaos? Chaos? Don't you recognize me?" Sephiroth attempted once again.

"He will not respond to you." said Tseng/Avalon in a voice not his own. "He is far too tangled in his own primitive subconscious to recall any of you."

"How do we get Vincent back?" asked Genesis angrily while pressing the rapier's razor edge dangerously to Tseng/Avalon's neck "And you better answer before I send your head rolling, be it your or Tseng's do not think it matters to me."

"That I do not know. Nor do I care. I was not planning on letting him live beyond these steps." Avalon/Tseng said in a mocking, apathetic voice.

Angered by these words Genesis struck the back of Tseng/Avalon's head with the rapier's side and he fell unconscious on the steps.

Chaos whom had been staring Sephiroth down turned to the noise and sprung up the steps with incredible speed towards the two.

Genesis thinking he was screwed raised his sword in an attempt to defend himself but saw he was too slow for the demon's speed. But before Chaos could strike him down with a swipe of his long, vicious claws Sephiroth was upon him trying to wrestle the demon down. Both fell and rolled down the long steps still wrestling each other while Genesis followed muttering a chant to cast to try and stop the rampaging demon.

Once at the bottom of the steps Sephiroth disengaged and jumped back to Genesis's side. Genesis cast the spell he had been preparing and watched the demon freeze in place by a time-freeze spell.

"It won't hold him for long."

"I know" said Sephiroth and cast a sleep spell rendering the demon unconscious.

Both men approached the demon and knelt by his side. Sephiroth took Chaos's head and laid it on his lap.

"What do you think Tseng or whoever he was did to him?" asked Sephiroth as he caressed the unconscious demon's face.

Genesis pulled out a sense material and began to scan.

"It seems to be chemical effect, most likely a pheromone." He said as pulled away the material "Potent but it should ware off in half an hour. I'm more concerned about what he was going to do with him."

"The other one was holding something in his hand before I struck him." said Sephiroth while indicating to Gabriel.

Genesis stood up and went towards Gabriel and picked up the collar.

"It seems to be a collar with materia slots." He said while walking back towards Sephiroth and Chaos "I recognize the haste materia, but I don't recognize the other two."

He handed the collar over to Sephiroth so he may examine it. Sephiroth took a moment to look at the band and then began to draw on the materias' power.

"The other two are degeneration and anti-matter." He said after a moment.

"What on earth was he planning to do with them?"

"Chaos is a being made from both matter, anti-matter, the Lifestream and stagnant G-strand mako. With this type of materia he may have been able to destroy Chaos but manage to copy his energy untainted and unfettered by his demise. Whomever THEY are…" he said pointing towards the other two "…they had ancient knowledge shared by none but the Ancients."

"How did you know?" asked Genesis.

"JENOVA may have left me, but its knowledge didn't."

They sat there at the forest floor in silence waiting for Chaos to awaken. After half an hour Chaos's massive, muscular form began to shimmer and soon disappeared to be replaced by Vincent's slender, but powerful body. Vincent groaned and sat up from Sephiroth's lap to stare at his lover's.

"Are you both unharmed?" was the first thing Vincent asked.

"Of course we are. How about you how do you feel?" asked Genesis.

"I am fine."

"And Chaos?" asked Sephiroth.

"He is enraged to have been used and for almost hurting you, but now he is coherent and fine, and offers his deepest apologies."

"It is alright." said Genesis "But do you know what is wrong with Tseng?"

"I believe he may be possessed by an Ancient. A malevolent Ancient."

"Any idea on how to dispel it?" asked genesis.

Vincent was about to say no when Chaos spoke up.

'Host let me look at that band in your lover's hand.'

Vincent reached for the band in Sephiroth's grasp and examined it closely.

"I see." said Vincent after a moment of conversing internally with Chaos. "It seems as potent this contraption may be on Chaos it may also serve its purpose on ridding Tseng of his unwanted leech."

"Shall we then?!"

One moment Avalon was deep in the recesses of Tseng's unconscious mind, the second he felt an incredible such as none he had ever experienced before ripping his metaphysical form to its basic molecular shreds and expelling him from the roots and graft that he had seeded into the mortal's mind.

He woke up confused and pain racking his form in purgatory.

Once the pain receded and he could think clearly again Avalon surmised that he must have been expelled from the mortal and had lost the already accumulated power he had reaped from JENOVA and would have to begin thinking of other ways or methods in order to return. True, it would be a long arduous process but he was sure he could achieve it.

He was just beginning to contemplate other means when he felt a cold chill on the back of his neck.

'It hurt, didn't it?!' A cold, ominous voice spoke from behind him.

Avalon turned to look into Chaos's sulfur eyes.

'It must have been excruciating having your essence torn from you.' said Chaos in an intimidating voice 'But the pain will be nothing compared to what I'm about to unleash upon you.'

Had Avalon had a real physically, functioning body instead of the metaphysical one he may have pissed himself when he heard the sadistic insanity in Chaos's voice.

Gabriel awoke with a massive migraine on the jungle floor. He sat up and looked around: he was still at the ruins only now he was alone.

'They must have forgotten about me.' He thought 'better I guess than waking up in a cell.'

Suddenly he heard a massive and very close roar from behind him.

'I think I may have spoken too soon.'

He turned around and was greeted by the sight of a Bahamut that was staring hungrily at its prey.

"Crap!"

Those were Gabriel's final words.

Shin-Ra Headquarters

Tseng woke up in his bed with Elena sitting next to him looking at him anxiously as he came to.

"How do you feel?"

"Used." He responded while sitting up "What happened?"

"Something about a malevolent ancient from a time past possessing you, but now it's gone so you don't need to worry."

Tseng nodded but it appeared that Elena still had more to say.

"Is there something else?"

Elena smiled cheekily "There was something also about pheromones and mating, but Rufus will fill you up on that."

Tseng blushed, yes, he did remember that part. Avalon had told him. But then he paled. "Rufus knows?"

"Yes. So does Reno."

"And if Reno knows soon everyone will know." His blush deepened and he got up and began to dress, "Unless I hurry and threaten him with something

"I missed you." cooed Genesis while hovering over Vincent in bed.

"I was only gone a few hours." Replied Vincent borrowing under the sheets.

"We were worried." Said Sephiroth as he climbed into bed with his too lovers "For both of you."

Vincent's eyes glowed sulfurous. "Did you?" asked Chaos "what about you? Did you miss me as well?" he turned to Genesis whose hands were wandering mischievously over both his lovers.

"Of course!" He replied with a sultry grin "Vincent can be so timid at times; you give him his steel as they say."

Chaos drew both his lovers closer and embraced them.

"Care for me to show you how much 'steel' I truly have?"

The End

ِ


End file.
